


Sam The Vampire Slayer

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bobby is his watcher, Bottom Sam, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean is Spike, Dean is a dick, Demon Dean, High School, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non related, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam is Buffy, Sam is a Campbell, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slayer Sam, Top Dean, Vampire Dean, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam Winchester, cause duh he's dead, he's like a hybrid, no Angel because forget him, way older Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: When Sam was 16 his so called slayer powers set in and his world was never the same. Now arriving in Sunnydale, his third school in a year, he discovers his life is about to become a whole lot more hellacious thanks to a certain vamp he can't seem to get rid of.





	1. Sunnydale

Sam’s eyes snap open and he sits up in the bed, his hands combing through his hair trying to shake himself from the nightmare he woke himself from.

“Sam?”

“I’m up mom.”

His mom appeared in the door way, boxes in her hands and a smile on her red lips “better get ready don’t wanna be late for your first day,” with that she sent him one last smile before going downstairs and Sam groaned “yeah… wouldn’t want that.”

The sun is shining bright as they pull up to Sunnydale high making Sam cringe from the car, already dreading getting out and into the sea of students for another first day. Another school. Another town. 

“You’re going to be fine honey.”

Sam turns and smiles as he reaches for his bag, his mom coming to hold his arm “just don’t cause trouble.”

“I won’t—“

“Or you know burn down the school again.”

Sam rolled his eyes “I know—“

“Or kill anyone.”

“Mom! I know,” Sam huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he turned to face the school with a frown.

“You’re the new guy?”

Sam turns to face a tall blonde, his eyes were a piercing blue and scruff covered his face “yeah I’m Sam.”

The blonde grinned and held his hand out “I’m Chad,” they turned and started walking inside “hope you don’t mind me asking but why the hell would you move here? I mean the only thing Sunnydale has going for it is the new theater they just built downtown.”

Sam made a face; he didn’t want to mention it was because he had been kicked out of the last 3 schools he had attended. “My mom got a job at the museum…”

“Where are you from?”

“Texas.”

Chad’s eyes widened “wow California must be way different for you.”

Sam smiled and nodded “yeah it’s very different. We’ve been here about a week I’m from San Antonio so this town is smaller for sure I mean I’m from the city and all.”

“Yeah we don’t have much to do here honestly—“

Suddenly Chad stumbled back and Sam turned to the source with a grimace. A tall dark haired man with handsome features and a devious smirk stood before him. “Might wanna watch where you’re going Chad.”

The man turned to him and sent him a dashing grin “the names Brady and you are?”

“Sam.”

Brady smiled and looked him up and down “well Sam since this is your first day I’m willing to give you a pass from hanging out with this loser you see Chad here is at the bottom of the food chain you don’t wanna be seen with him hang with me and I can make it worth your while.”

Sam’s brows shot up at the arrogance that radiated from this guy and he turned to look at Chad who was standing next to him with annoyance in his eyes but also backing up already thinking he would be dismissed. “Thanks Brady but I think I can take care of myself. Plus well seeing as how I’ve made it to senior year I would say I’m more than capable of choosing my own friends.”

Brady’s eyes narrowed and he snarled as his friends laughed around him “you better watch it Sam, you’re in dangerous territory.”

Sam rolled his eyes and took Chad’s arm “I think I’ll take my chances.”

“You know what you just did right?”

“Made a choice?”

“Yeah the wrong one, you had a chance to be with the in crowd.”

Sam laughed as they walked inside “listen I’ve been with people like them and their total assholes I would rather have real friends than fake ones, especially ones like Brady. Besides he gave the me the skives.”

Chad smiled at him and waved his hand out “hey Charlie!”

A red haired girl turned from her locked and smiled “hey Chad… who’s this?”

Chad held out his hands and pulled Sam up “this is Sam, Sam this is Charlie.”

Sam smiled and waved before they fell in line with each other “hey where can I get some textbooks? I totally spaced on the whole book thing.”

“Oh check out the library they should have a new supply, plus the new librarian is pretty cool in a mechanic sort of way he should help you out.”

“Great…which way is that?”

Sam walked in the library and looked around with a frown “hello? Anyone here?”

A man with a thick beard popped up from behind a shelf and made a face “I’m Bobby the librarian how can I help you?”

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked this man up and down, what kind of librarian was this? The man…Bobby the librarian was wearing a plaid shirt with a vest over it and khaki pants “I’m here to pick up some books. I’m new.”

The man looked him over and a new light seemed to take over him suddenly the cob webs seemed to face away from his eyes “are you Samuel Campbell?”

“Yeah… so listen I need—“

The man held up a hand and bent down “I know what you need.”

He stood up and flopped a book on the counter, a big book covered in binds the word vampire sewn across in bold letters and Sam’s eyes widened as he stepped back “that’s not what I need…”

The man frowned and looked down “are you sure? I was told you were coming—“

“No… no you listen to me this is my first day, this is my fresh start and I cannot, will not do this crap again I told the last guy I was done—“

“You can’t be done being a slayer boy that’s not how it works.”

“It is for me I just moved here ok? I promised my mom I would stay out of trouble which means this can’t happen. I’m done, retired get the picture?”

“Do you realize where you are boy? You’re in the hell mouth, you’re not in Texas anymore this is where all demons are born this is where they start and its your job to protect the people and kill them its what you were born to do.”

“Demons? No I’m a vampire slayer ok that’s it I didn’t sign on for anything else.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and slid the book forward “you are the chosen one meant to fight all evil didn’t your last watcher teach you anything?”

“Yeah how to get kicked out of school.”

Bobby sighs and rubs at his temples “listen kid I get that your young and this isn’t how you wanted your life to go but the fact is you’re the slayer and this is your destiny you don’t have a choice.”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed at the word destiny “so you’re what my new watcher?”

Bobby straightened his tie and nodded “I am,” he slid a newspaper forward “have you seen this?”

Sam looked down and picked up the paper “boy found in graveyard…this could be anything.”

Bobby leaned over and pointed to a passage and Sam leaned in and read the bit before huffing “boy found in graveyard, blood drained from his body two punctures on his neck.” He internally groaned and laid the paper down.

“It’s a vampire…later tonight I think you should circuit.”

“Fine,” Sam groaned before stuffing the paper and the book in his bag “I’ll meet you there at 10 ok? Now can I try and get back to my life even if it’s fake?”

Bobby rolled his eyes and motioned to the door with his hands which Sam gratefully walked through .


	2. Curious

“You coming to The Spot tonight? It's free drink Thursday.”

Sam frowned as he pulled out his AP Psych book out of his locker (oh the irony) and looked up at Chad in confusion “The Spot? What’s the Spot?”

“A local club downtown. They let in anyone so I mean it’s mostly young people but it’s the only place cool to hangout. I mean unless you wanna go to the skate rink which is occupied by emo kids and middle schoolers who think their cool.”

Sam snorts and grins in response, slams his locker shut as he looks over at Chad and Charlie who suddenly appeared with a stack of books in her arms “would love to but unfortunately I got plans tonight with some overloading boxes that seem to keep appearing in my room so how about next time?”

Charlie nodded with a smile and started backing away with Chad “sounds good, see you tomorrow Sam!”

Sam watched as they walked away and groaned to himself, first invitation to hang out with his new friends and he has to go patrol for stupid vampires in a freaking cemetery. With one last huff he slung his bag over his shoulder and tracked his way outside and into his mom’s car “so how was your day?”

“Good.”

“Did you make any friends?”

Sam shrugged and leaned back in his seat and folded the visor down to block the sun “I think so.”

“Did you—“

“Blow something up? Stake someone in the heart? No mom I didn’t but thanks for asking how was your day?” Sam said sarcastically and folded his arms and sank down in his seat as their house came into view.

Mary winced to herself and realized how bad her comments from the morning had affected her son “I don’t mean to sound so critical honey it’s just well trouble follows you.”

“Do I not get any credit for saving people’s lives? I burnt down that school but I saved everyone at the dance! How many kids can say that?”

“You also broke the principal’s leg—“

“But did he die?”

Mary shook her head and smiled “that’s not the point.”

“No the point is this is who I am mom and I can’t change that. Not even here apparently.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means my new watcher is here…he’s the librarian.”

Mary frowned “the librarian? How unusual. But then again Harry was some random man off the street.”

“Yeah you should see him he looks like a drunk Harry would outshine him trust me. Look wise anyway.”

“I really don’t think you need this right now honey I mean we just moved here and it’s your chance to start over—“

“There is no starting over mom this is my life get used to it.”

Sam jumped out of the car and slammed the door before turning and stomping inside the house and up to his room where he threw his stuff down and headed for a shower.

 

At 9:30 Sam had successfully crawled out of his window without a sound and made his way to the cemetery on foot where Bobby was leaning against a headstone.

“Listen can we make this quick? I have somewhere to be.” Sam said as he shed his jacket.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and leaned forward and tossed a stake over to Sam who caught it with ease and twirled it around in his hand and looked around with a frown.

“So what now?”

“Now we wait.”

Sam scoffed “you want me to wait for one to sprout up like a daisy? The usually find me on their own I don't come running for them.”

“See that’s your problem you don’t patrol enough, you think they’re all going to come to you and that’s not how it works Sam get your head out of your ass.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned as a hand shot up from fresh dirt and he smirked to himself as the vampire climbed out from his grave “have a nice nap? One would think being out as long as you have you would look a little prettier, beauty sleep and all.”

The vamp snarled up at him and leaped up, his hands reaching out for Sam who turned and twisted the guys arm sending him down to his knees. “A little slow aren’t ya? I mean you've only been dead what? A day? My grandma moves quicker than you.”

The vamp growled and kicked Sam in the knee making him stumble and cry out.

The vamp jumped up and leaned out to punch Sam but he blocked his hits and did a quick backhand spring before twirling around and shoving the stake in his heart turning the vamp into a pile of dust.

Sam smiled and tossed the stake back to Bobby “well this was fun and all and I really do enjoy cleaning up but if you’ll excuse me I got plans to attend to and a life to salvage.”

Sam arrived at The Spot an hour later and quickly found Chad and Charlie sitting at a table near the back, when they spotted Sam big smiles lit their faces “Sam! We thought you had something to do?”

Sam grinned and sat down at the table “I did but I finished early and decided I would check this place out.”

Chad smiled back and leaned in his chair “want something to drink?”

“Just water thanks!”

Chad got up to get his water and Charlie smiled at him from across the table “how do you like Sunnydale?”

“It’s interesting that’s for sure…”

“Did you get the books from the library earlier?”

Sam bit his lip “uh I kind of got side tracked…”

“Well I can go with you tomorrow if you want?”

Chad came back and sat the drinks down and tugged on Sam and Charlies arms “come on let’s dance!”

As Sam made his way to the dance floor, his body started to move along to the music his eyes shutting as the beat thumped through him like blood pumping through his veins.

But then he felt eyes on him. His own snapped open and he looked around the room trying to find the person whose stare was boring into him.

His eyes landed on a man standing in the shadows. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a ripped white shirt and black jeans tucked in thick soled boots. His hair was a dirty blonde and spiked messily on the tips—his skin pale, almost translucent and littered with freckles and Sam found himself spellbound.

The man smirked at him from across the room his penetrating emerald eyes narrowing in an intense stare, looking Sam up and down slowly with a sinister look before he backed away into the shadows and disappeared almost like he was never there at all.


	3. Run In

“You saw who?”

Sam shrugged and fiddled with his shirt “a man…I don’t know it could be nothing but he gave me this vibe it was odd.”

“And you think he’s a vampire?” 

“Maybe…Bobby I could feel him watching me from across the room, filled with dozens of people it could have been anyone but I found him instantly.”

Bobby opened his mouth to answer but the library door slammed shut and Chad and Charlie stood with their mouths hanging wide open “vampire?”

Sam closed his eyes and groaned, letting a curse before waving his friends over, Bobby watching wearily. Great another school he was about to be kicked out of.

“Sam what the hell are you talking about?”

He sighed to himself and looked over to Bobby who in turn was also staring at him, no doubt wondering what he was going to say.

“Ok…I know this is going to sound crazy and you’re probably not going to believe me but I’m a vampire slayer, their real ok? The things you hear bump in the night, the stories your parents told you their all real.”

Sam expected his new friends to get up and run away, to spread the rumors of the insane new kid but instead they shared a quiet look.

“We believe you.”

“Y—you do?”

“Yeah…a while back there was a kid found dead in a locker and he had two holes in his neck.”

“So…you kill vampires?”

“And other things apparently.”

Chad grinned “awesome,” he whispered.

“Sam I think you should patrol tonight see if you can catch the guy you saw.”

“I doubt I’m going to find him at a cemetery if he was at a club he didn’t exactly strike me as a fresh vamp he was adapted.”

“Then go back.”

Sam’s brows shot up “you want me to go clubbing and shake my ass so I can find a possible vamp?”

“This guy was interested in you, it’s possible he knows who you are and he could be after you. I think the only way to get to him is to find him first.”

“And what if he doesn’t? What if he’s just a normal guy?”

Bobby gave him a look and sat down with his hands folded “I don’t think that’s the case.”

Somewhat reluctantly he ended up back at the club that night his eyes peeled wide open as he tried to find the guy from before.

It had been an hour and no such luck. He huffed to himself and pouted making Charlie grin at him “maybe Bobby was wrong?”

Sam shrugged and looked around once more before sighing to himself “well no since in wasting good music, let’s dance.”

The gang made their way to the dance floor and Sam allowed his eyes to close as his hips moved along to the music, the stress of the day melting away from him. His head rolled back as the beat hummed through him making his body vibrate.

Two strong hands smoothed down his hips and Sam’s eyes snapped open at the feeling of the rough skin against his own bare hips. He peeked down and noticed the strong fingers wrapped tightly around his hips bones, littered with rings.

Sam closed his eyes and presses his body back shaking as the man grunted behind him, his hips still moving to the rhythm. 

One of the man’s hands glided around till it rested on Sam’s stomach and he pressed Sam tighter against him allowing him to feel the man’s breath puff against his neck causing him to shudder.

Suddenly Sam felt leather brush against him and his eyes widened in alarm ready to turn around and face the man from the night before but his grip tightened on Sam’s hips making him stay in place. Sam looked up and noticed his friends staring at him with wide fearful eyes and Sam gulped as the man leaned down, his lips brushing against his ear.

“I’ve seen plenty slayers in my time but none as hot as you sweetheart.”

Sam closed his eyes and willed all his strength and whirled around his hand raised to strike but the man was quicker and caught his arm in the air, a devious smirk on his plush lips as he breathed Sam in “this flapjacks not ready to be flipped love…besides it’s not time yet.”

Sam frowned and tried to pull his wrist back “time for what?”

The man’s smirked grew and he leaned in pressing their bodies together making Sam gasp at the solid contact “for me to kill you.”

If looks could kill this vamp would have been staked, buried, dug up and then staked again for good measure.

“Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it.” Sam hissed looking up at the blonde man with hard eyes.

The man looked at Sam with cold, calculated eyes “you really have no idea who I am do you?”

“If I did do you think I would be asking moron?”

The man pulled back and looked Sam up and down with hungry eyes before reaching up and winding his hands through Sam’s hair giving it a sharp tug and pulling him in latching their lips together in a crushing kiss, busting Sam’s bottom lip at the bruising contact.

He pulled back and stroked Sam’s cheek “the names Dean by the way pet you’ll be crying it out Saturday night.”

Sam jerked away and shoved at the man but he laughed in response and sent a wink Sam’s way before backing away into the crowd.

Chad and Charlie came up to stand at Sam’s side as he kept his eyes on the crowd waiting for another sign of this Dean guy “who was that?”

Sam looked to his side and sighed before looking back to the way Dean vanished like smoke and traced his bloody lips with his finger “the Devil.”

 

“His name was Dean?”

Sam nodded and plopped his feet up on the table as Bobby paced around him “yep…kind of ordinary for a vamp isn’t it? Dean…Dean the vampire.”

Bobby frowned to himself and muttered quietly before his eyes widened and he walked behind his desk and pulled out a book and slammed it on the table as he flipped it open “Dean…Dean Winchester?”

Sam shrugged “it’s not like I caught the guys last name Bobby I was a little too busy dealing with him molesting me on the floor to care about his family tree.”

“Dean Winchester also known as The Knight of Hell.” Bobby shook his head and rubbed his temples “I can’t believe he just let you go.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Dean is known to be the most ruthless killing machine this worlds ever seen. We know he died somewhere around the 1700’s he’s killed 2 slayers in his lifetime and left nothing of them behind. The most interesting part? He’s not like any vampire I’ve ever heard of, he’s stronger, darker it’s like he’s part demon or something.”

Sam sat up wearing a cautious expression on his face “his killed 2 slayers?”

“Yes the first was during the Battle of Trenton in 1776 I believe he was a newborn vamp then and the second was sometime in the 80’s obviously he prospered well in both. It’s said each time he kills a slayer he grows stronger.”

“But he…I mean he acted different with me. It was like he wanted to kill me but he didn’t if that makes sense.”

Bobby shook his head “no Sam there is one thing for sure he will try to kill you and he will not hold back… he said Saturday?”

Sam nodded “yeah I don’t know what importance Saturday holds.”

“Whatever it is we have to be prepared this man, this vamp is no ordinary vampire he can rip you apart without trying.”

Sam grunted and sat up “he can try .”


	4. Showdowns

When Saturday rolled around Sam was all set.

He had stakes stuck in his boots and a bow and arrow hid in the schools library…just in case.

Bobby was worried. He wasn’t sure where Dean was planning to attack. Could be the school, could be The Spot or maybe a dark alley.

But Sam was ready.

He wasn’t going to let this Billy the Kid vamp scare him. He had seen and done too many things at only 18. He started killing when he was 16, saw his first dead body stuffed in a trash can like he was nothing and burnt down more schools than he could count.

If this rocker wannabe thought he could scare Sam he was mistaken.

When night fell he had cruised all over the town keeping his eyes peeled for Dean but found none. So with a grunt he headed to the school and found the library empty. He had sworn Bobby said he would be here.

Something wasn’t right.

He closed his eyes and peeled his ears open and listened.

His eyes snapped open at a creek to his left and he reeled around his leg kicking out and collided with a solid chest whacking the person back into the stacks.

Dean stood up, books flying, and dusted himself off with a dangerous smile “kittens got claws.”

“You have no idea.”

Dean smirked and popped the collar on his leather jacket “I’ve heard about you slayer…your different than the others.”

“How so?”

“Connections. The others they were loners, kept to themselves, focused too much on their work but you…you have a family you have friends. You have a world. Plus you’re a pretty thing…” Dean looked him up and down.

Sam rolled his eyes “can we cut the chit chat? You are right above clown on my creepy scale.”

Dean’s smirk grew into a shark like grin “I like em’ feisty you know.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Darlin…I’m already dead.”

With that Dean soared through the air, his jacket hovering after him, over Sam and landed right behind him. His arms came out and wrapped around Sam’s neck cutting off his air making him choke and drew him tight to his chest and pressed his lips to his ear and breathed in deep.

“Hmm smell like apple pie on a hot summer day.” A hot tongue came out and licked up Sam’s cheeks making him cringe at the wetness.

“Taste like it to.”

Sam struggled in Deans grasp “you think you can sweet talk me… you’re a manipulator.”

“I like to think of myself as an outcome engineer.”

Sam rolled his eyes and thumped his head back ramming Dean in the nose making his grasp loosen allowing Sam to knock his arms away and turn around sending another sharp hit to Deans nose knocking him back.

Blood gushed down the pale skin as Dean stood back up and Sam sneered “I didn’t think monsters could bleed.”

Dean shook his head and cracked his neck before wiping the blood, smearing it on his cheek “bare those teeth and snarl baby I like a challenge. It doesn’t matter you don’t seem to realize I’ll get you in the end.”

“Go the hell!”

“Been there. Devil didn’t like me and spat me back out,” Dean sneered and lowered his eyes in a deadly stare.   
Sam backed up and looked at him with fierce eyes “who are you?”

Dean shrugged “they say I’m powerful. They say I’m the darkness. They say I drill fear in the hearts of whoever crosses my path. They even say the Devil himself is terrified of me so trust me when I say Sammy no matter how strong you are, how different none of it matters. You can’t run from the shadow Sam but you can invite it to dance… though you already did that didn’t you? You little tease you.”

Sam turned his head with a blush and took a deep breath “I’m not afraid of you. You’re just a monster and I kill monsters every day.”

“Then kill me.”

Sam’s eyes shot back over to Dean who was standing in front of him with his arms spread wide and an arrogant smile on his bloodstained face.

“Why? Why do you kill slayers? I get that it’s like some trophy to bag a slayer but your different so why?”

Dean lowered his arms and his eyes darkened black “it’s my job. In the end they were all made of flesh that can be cut, and bones that can be broken. I’m doing my duty.”

Sam reached back for his stake and stood tall “and I’m gonna do mine.”

He lurched forward at a high speed and pounced on Dean who landed on his back and laid there with ease and didn’t fight back. He looked up at Sam with a playful smile and winked before chuckling at Sam’s offended stare.

Sam let out a furious screech and raised his hands up before plunging the stake into the man’s heart and waited for him to dust so he could go home.

Only he didn’t.

Dean laughed out loud at Sam’s bewildered look and shoved him off, rolling them over till he sat on top of Sam and pinned his arms down “I told you…you can’t kill the darkness Sam not when its not really there.”

Sam swallowed and let out a shaky breath “what are you?”

“Your undoing.”

Sam limped out of the school 30 minutes later aching and jumbled.

After he discovered he wouldn’t be killing Dean and Dean wouldn’t be killing him the vampire smirked wickedly down at him and leaned down and pressed a lip bruising kiss on Sam’s mouth before he vanished into thin air once again leaving him stunned.

Sam paused when he made it into the cool night air and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what the hell had happened in there but he knew one thing for sure.

He couldn’t slay Dean.

Dean didn’t even try to kill him.

After all Bobby had told him about Dean Winchester, how he left no one in his path why didn’t he kill Sam?

“Sam!”

He looked up numbly as Bobby, Chad, and Charlie hurried up to him “what happened?”

Sam shook his head and looked up at Bobby “he taunted me…he played me.”

Bobby frowned “what?”

Sam let out a winded breath and cussed “that son of a bitch knew I couldn’t kill him he brought me here to toy with me but why? Why didn’t he kill me? He had golden opportunity to kill me—”

Sam’s head snapped up and he gripped Bobby’s arm “theres something your not telling me about him. I tried to stake him and I couldn’t! What the hell is he?”

Bobby gulped “Dean Winchester was bitten by a vampire when he was 26 in the 1700s…but when he was in hell something else happened.”

“What?”

“He was molded into a hybrid.”

“A hybrid?”

“Dean is a vampire but…”

Sam sighed “but what?”

“He’s also a Knight of Hell.”

“Yes you said that—“

“But I didn’t know what it meant then…he’s part Demon Sam .”


	5. Late Nights

Sam leaned back in his seat and groaned loudly “this is useless! There’s nothing on a Knight of Hell are you sure that’s right? You didn’t just drink too much scotch?”

Bobby glared at him and smacked him on the head “of course I’m right boy keep looking.”

Charlie looked up from her book “so he didn’t even touch you?”

“Not really. Kinda roughed me up a little but nothing I didn’t do to him…it’s funny though he only hurt me when I hurt him. If I hadn’t touched him I don’t think he would have touched me.”

Chad scowled “so what this vamp has the hots for you?”

Sam flushed and shoved the book away “of course not…he told me he was the darkness. He told me the Devil was afraid of him, that he had killed slayers so why didn’t he kill me? Add another to his list.”

Bobby hummed “good question.”

Charlie smiled “maybe he likes you…God that would be so Shakespeare.”

Sam snorted “hardly…he’s a monster Charlie that’s it. He sure does think highly of himself though.”

“Like a narcissist?”

Sam rolled his eyes to Charlie “a narcissist is just a more polite term for a self-serving, manipulative, evil asshole with no soul…so yes that’s Dean.”

Chad narrowed his eyes and leaned over the table “you’re on a first name basis?”

“Well I figured since he called me Sammy I’m thinking its ok to call him Dean.”

Charlie giggled “oh my god a nickname!”

Bobby looked over with a stern face “this is nothing to romance over Charlie this Demon could kill Sam with a snap of his fingers—“

“But he didn’t.” Sam stood up “he flirted, he mocked me, and he roughed me up but he let me have the upper hand. Not once did he point a sharp object or threaten me…well expect to tell me he was gonna have me anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean it will always be like that… we need to figure out how to kill him.”

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his book bag “well while you’re doing that I’m going to English class.”

“Sam this is serious.”

“And so is my term paper.”

Sam paused and leaned up from where he was bent over the trashcan and looked around with suspicious eyes.

His mom had asked him to take out the trash to which he had to dig around the disgusting bin to make room for the new bag he dumped inside. Just when he was about to turn around to come back in he heard a rustle in the trees behind his house.

He stepped closer to the woods and peered between the trees, his hand twitched towards his back pocket where a stake was hidden deep in the denim tresses.

“I know someone’s there and just so you know I’m not one for games.”

He heard a deep chuckle and watched as a dark shadow stepped through the trees till the figure came into view.

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he reached back and ripped the stake out of his pocket and held it up making Dean shake his head with a leer “you know that can’t kill me.”

“No but it’ll hurt.”

Dean raised a scarred brow and tucked his hands in his pockets and looked around the dark neighborhood “swanky I should have figured this is where you’d live little Sammy.”

Sam’s grip tightened and he snarled “what the hell are you doing here? This is my home not an amusement park.”

Dean shrugged and stepped closer smiling as Sam tensed “I was in the neighborhood as they say thought I would pay my favorite little slayer a visit.”

“Gee thanks now get lost.”

Dean tsked “hold those claws back kitty I didn't come for a fight.”

“My mom lives here, she’s inside and the last thing I need is for her to see you so get the hell away from me before I show you just what I can do.”

Deans eyes darkened with a deep black making Sam jump and suddenly he was right in Sam’s face invading his space, one hand coming up to grip Sam's hand that held the stake and the other wrapping around his waist “you think you can play games with me? Let me reassure you that will not be happening. I might be a little more lenient to you Sammy but I’m not gonna let you think your better than me I could snap you with my bare hands.” Dean looked Sam up and down and yanked him closer his chapped lips coming to run along Sam’s jaw making him twitch “sweet dreams slayer.”

And with that he was gone with the night leaving Sam shaking in the cool fall air.

 

“Harder.”

Sam rolled his eyes and hit the boxing glove harder than before knocking Bobby back some.

“Harder.”

Another hit.

“Harder.”

Sam growled and sent another punch to the red glove “harder.”

Sam let out an annoyed yell and spun around on his heel, lifted his leg up and kicked the glove knocking Bobby on his ass.

“Hard enough for ya?”

Bobby looked up and huffed “yes.” He stood up and cracked his neck “are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Sam sighed and plopped down on the bench “Dean came to my house last night.”

Charlie perked up in the corner “he came over? What happened? What did he say?”

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “just his usual pain in the ass self. But then I think I pissed him off and he…”

“He what?”

“He cornered me or more like groped me. He told me he wasn’t going to let me play games with him that he was stronger than me.”

“Well he’s not lying.”

Sam rolled his eyes “thanks for the vote of confidence. You know what gets me? Why won’t he attack me? What’s he waiting for ?”


	6. The Movies

“Wanna go out tonight?”

Sam made a face and looked over to Chad “I think I’ve had enough club experiences thank you.”

Charlie laughed as she sat her tray down “we don’t have to go to The Spot we could…go to the movies?”

“What’s out?”

“Their showing some old horror movies over at the drive in we could do that?”

Sam pursed his lips then smiled “sounds cool can y’all pick me up at 7?”

Chad grinned and gave him a salute “no problem captain see you then.”

 

Sam stood in front of his mirror and cocked his head at his outfit. Dark jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Was that too much for a drive in?

Sam made a noise and dug in his closet and pulled out his white washed jean jacket and slipped it on before smiling at his reflection and ruffling his hair. At the sound of Chad’s car horn he turned and started heading for the door when he froze.

He turned to face his window slowly and lowered his eyes as he peered through the darkness. He stepped closer to the window seal and pressed his hands against the glass as he looked through; feeling like someone was watching him.

“Samuel!”

He jumped and let out a gasp “coming!”

He frowned at his window and backed up before tearing downstairs.

He jumped in the back of Chad’s camero and turned around in the backseat and looked out the window and looked around.

“What are you doing?”

Sam peered over his shoulder at Charlie and shrugged “just had this weird feeling is all…it’s nothing.”

He sat back down and laughed as Chad turned up the radio and snoop dog came on “I didn’t peg you for a snoop kind of guy Chad.”

He smiled in the rearview mirror “well I’m full of surprises.”

They pulled in the parking lot and stopped the car. Hitchcocks Psycho came on and Jared eeped happily from the back making his friends laugh “figures the slayer is a horror movie buff.”

Sam shrugged “I’m sorry my personality and life crossed over.”

Halfway through the movie his stomach started growling “do y’all want snacks?”

Chad turned and handed him a 20 dollar bill “nachos and a large coke please.”

“And I want some popcorn and a slushie!”

Sam snorted and pocketed the money before climbing out of the car and making his way over to the line and folded his arms in wait.

A large figure brushed up behind him and his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward away from the person behind him and grew irritated when the man came closer.

He made his way to the front and gave them his order, throwing in a bag of peanuts, a coke, and a bag of sour gummy worms.

He smiled thankfully and grabbed the snacks before turning, his bag of candy falling to the floor as he let out a surprised gasp.

Dean grinned at him, his brows wiggling playfully “hey sweet cheeks.”

Sam snarled and snatched the bag away from Dean as he held it out “you’re becoming a pain in my ass.”

“Good that’s where I wanna be.”

Sam’s face pinched into one of disgust and he stepped around the vampire and started stalking away “why you in such a hurry Sammy?”

Sam whirled back around with narrowed hazel eyes “are you clinically insane or just annoying?”

Dean shrugged lazily “I don’t know. Probably both.”

Sam let out a frustrated yell and stomped his foot like a young child “you make me sick!”

Dean grinned “well thank you.”

Seeing he wasn’t going to win Sam sent one last withering glare and stalked away, fuming.

Chad turned and watched as Sam climbed in the car, his face red “what took you so long? I thought I was gonna die up here.”

Sam rolled his eyes and practically tossed him his food “ran into twilight.”

Charlie turned around so fast her drink sloshed “Dean’s here?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed into thin slits “your interest in this is disturbing.”

Charlie grinned “come on Sam you don’t think this is a big deal? You’re a vampire slayer, you’ve never really associated with one and here comes this vamp that’s like centuries old and he’s pretty much hardcore flirting with you. I think you might like him.”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he let out an offended gasp “I think you’re full of shit! He’s a vamp Charlie not Brad Pitt there’s nothing to like I kill his kind.”

Charlie turned back around with a secretive smile “but maybe not him.”

Folding his arms Sam focused on the movie and said nothing back to his friends but the wheels in his mind were turning at lighting speed as he thought about what she said.

He didn’t like Dean.

Dean was annoying, he was a pain in the ass and completely evil.

He didn’t like him and he would prove it.

It was time to find a way to end this vampire.


	7. Drive me Crazy

Sam realized he needed to blow off some steam so he decided to head to the graveyard and do some patrolling.

Staking a vamp would surely take his mind off Dean.

Sam leaned on a headstone and looked down at the fresh dirt as he picked at his nails and waited for the dead guy to pop up.

It had been 30 minutes already and nothing.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes and leaned down to sit on the grass. What was taking this guy so long?

“Come here often?”

Sam closed his eyes at the familiar voice and turned his head, his eyes full of annoyance “what the hell are you doing here?”

Dean grinned and leaned his elbow on the headstone “figured I’d find you here.”

“Yippee for me.”

Dean let out an amused chuckle “you don’t seem happy to see me Sammy.”

A deep rage burning inside him Sam shot up his face red and his fists clenched “that’s because I’m not! I’m so fucking sick and tired of seeing your stupid face every time I turn around! You’re a vampire I’m a slayer let me do my freaking job and kill you! Quit flirting with me, quit following me and for God’s sake fuck off!”

Dean stepped back at the blow before his eyes darkened a deep black and he gripped Sam’s arm and twisted it behind him making Sam gasp in pain and he clutched him to his chest “I think I’ve been nice up till now Sammy. You’re testing my patience.”

Sam scoffed and shoved Dean back, knocking him off balance making him stumble “in testing your patience? You’re following me around like a lost puppy! Take your leash to someone else I don’t want it! I swear to God I don’t care how long it takes me I will figure out how to kill you and when I do I won’t hesitate so you better be ready Winchester you’re on a time clock.”

 

Monday morning Sam clomped through the library doors, not even flinching as they crashed against the walls behind him and stalked right up to Bobby and lowered down to glare at him “you’re supposed to be my watcher right? Well do your fucking job and find me a way to kill Dean Winchester. I’m giving you a week before I figure it out on my own.”

Bobby blinked, stunned up at Sam and leaned back in his seat as the young boy huffed before him obviously pissed off.

“Did something happen?”

Sam let out a humorless laugh “yeah that fucking creep is following me around; he’s mocking me and getting on my freaking nerves! Not to mention feeling me up like I’m some sex offenders playground! He has one duty he’s supposed to be the enemy I’m the slayer why isn’t he doing his job?”

Bobby sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose “I’m not quite sure it is…unusual. I’ve never seen a vampire act like this.”

Sam shook his head and turned around “what kind of watcher are you? I’ve got a vamp tailing me, flirting with me day and night and I can’t even kill him. What am I supposed to do?”

“Find his weakness. See what he wants with you.”

“And talk to him more than I have to? No thanks.”

Bobby rolled his eyes “I get that Dean drives you on edge but that’s what he wants you can’t let him get to you.”

Sam puffed and sat down before kicking his foot out and shoving the chair in front of him across the room smirking as it slammed into the wall making Bobby cringe. “Easier said than done…you know Bobby? If you can’t figure this out…I might kill you instead.”

Sam watched with satisfaction as Bobby’s eyes widened in alarm. Sam stood with a sneer and threw his backpack over his shoulder and leaned down “so you better get it done.” With that he sent him a raised brow and glided through the doors.

 

“I do not need this right now.”

Sam stopped walking and turned around, fed up and watched as Dean stopped behind him.

“Listen can we do this another night? I’m not in the mood.”

Dean cocked his head and looked him up and down with a raised brow “rough night?”

“I’m not going to associate with you. We’re not friends therefore I’m not talking to you. You are the last person I even want to see right now.” Sam glared at Dean before he turned and started towards his house again.

He had just run 5 miles to clear his head from the anger that was still filling him from school earlier that day. Plus he had come home and had a fight with his mother when he found her making out with some dude like a teenager.

His dad had only been dead 3 years and she was already shoving her lounge down some guy’s throat.

“You don’t need to bite my head off—“

Sam screamed the sound echoing through the dark night and whirled around with a red face “I wish I could! I don’t know what your deal is or what your obsession is with me but knock it off! I am here to kill you, that’s all I want to do not become friends with you or whatever sick fantasy you have in your head so fuck off ok?”

Dean worked jaw, obviously pissed and clenched his fists before his eyes snapped open the green gone and now a dark black making Sam back up.

“He was right…you are a demon.”

Dean smirked and reached out lightning fast and grabbed Sam by the throat and held him in a tight grip “that right darling and I’m gonna give you a warning. You can search and search but you won’t find out how to kill me. The answer to that is buried at the bottom of the ocean and the other is…well an answer you would never think of. So sass me all you want baby but in the end I win.”

“I’m sorry what language are you speaking? It sounds like bullshit.” Sam reached up and knocking his arm down on Dean’s making his hand fall from his throat and he spun around and sent a sharp hit to Dean’s throat making him choke.

Sam snarled and ripped his hoodie off “you wanna do this hear then go ahead.”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Sam scoffed and crossed his arms “please I have worse nightmare about failing AP Chem you are the least of my worries.”

Dean laughed and looked up through thick lashes “you can joke all you want, dance around it but in the end we both know you feel it. The desire, the heat, the wrongness of it all,” Dean stepped forward his words laced with lust making Sam gulp.

Dean reached around and lagged his hand down Sam’s back making him shiver and Dean smirked “I might be the darkness baby but you like to roll in it. You’re not as high and mighty as you might think and I can see it, I see something crawling inside you and I’m gonna set it free.”

Sam gasped and lurched away from Dean’s touch “your wrong…you know nothing about me.”

Dean laughed “ok…ask your watcher about the Mark of Cain Sammy. There’s you a clue.”

Dean sent an air kiss and smirked as he turned around on booted feet and walked into the darkness Sam staring after him.


	8. Games

“What the fuck is the Mark of Cain?”

The gang jumped at the table as Sam thundered in the library the next day. Charlie swung her boots off the table and Chad looked up from phone long enough to see Sam's face mixed with confusion and anger.

Bobby frowned and sat up in his chair “what?”

“The Mark of Cain. Dean mentioned it to me yesterday he said it was the only way to kill him but it was lost… well that and some other way he wouldn’t say.”

Bobby jumped up “another way?”

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked his gum “I just said he didn’t give details he said I would never think of it and the Mark was at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Did he say what ocean?”

“If he did you think I’d be here with you asking for answers?”

Bobby pulled a book out and dropped it on the table wiping away the dust that followed “the Mark of Cain…the Mark of Cain came from Cain and Able.”

“Like from the bible?”

“Cain and Able were brothers who loved each other dearly but then Cain betrayed Able and killed him, reason still unknown other than jealousy. Cain then took the Mark and became a demon introducing the Mark of Cain but he wasn’t any demon he was a Knight of Hell.”

“Like Dean?”

“Precisely. The Mark is what turned him into a demon…” Bobby looked from the book in a trance and Sam leaned down and waved his hand over his eyes.

“Ok so what?”

“So the Mark came from a knife he acquired. This knife held dark power, and when taken a Mark burns upon your forearm and makes you do devious things and eventually turns you into a monster.”  
“But… Dean was a vampire first right? And then you said he went to hell and that changed him.”

“It seems I heard wrong. Dean must have found the knife somehow, possessed the Mark and became a sort of hybrid. He was already dead that would explain how the Mark manifested so quickly and allowed him to transform like he did.”

“So how do I kill him?”

“Well according to Dean he got rid of the knife. The knife is the only thing that can kill him.”

Charlie shook her head, confused “doesn’t he have to have the knife in order to have the Mark?”

“Not exactly no. Dean found power in the knife that’s why he took it, the Mark came upon him, and he figured out its importance and disposed of it. If he were anything but what he is he would need the knife to keep the Mark but being him he had enough power on his own.”

“So he’s what feeding the Mark slayers to keep it at bay?”

Bobby turned to him with grave eyes “exactly.”

Sam gulped and let out a shaky sigh “what ocean?”

“It doesn’t say. I would assume nowhere near here he would be smart to hide it well. No one has ever found it and plenty have went after it… he didn’t tell you about the other way?”

“Nothing he said I would never think of it.”

“Well we have to…either that or find the knife.”

Sam cocked his head and worked his jaw “I guess we better get started then.”

“You were right.”

Charlie turned to Sam with confused eyes as they walked through the courtyard “about?”

“Dean…I think he does harbor some weird, creepy feelings for me.”

A slow grin spread across Charlies face and Sam gagged “not like it matters he’s a freak and a monster and one way or another I will kill him. He’s like a pain in my ass I mean he’s everywhere I am! He’s probably around here somewhere right now!” Sam shouted and looked around wildly making Charlie cringe.

“It’s daylight.”

“So? That fucker would find a way trust me.”

“Sam!”

They whipped around as Chad jogged up to them, out of breath “Bobby,” he paused and bent over and Sam rolled his eyes “what?”

“Bobby…needs you.”

They walked back in the library “what Bobby it’s been a long day and I wanna go home and sleep and dream about killing Dean.”

“There’s a demon.”

“What?”

“I heard some kids talking earlier they said last night they were walking home from The Spot and when they got to the park they were attacked by some weird creature with horns my guess is a demon.”  
Sam tilted his head back and sighed “of course.”

 

That night Sam walked through the park with his friends in tow munching on some pretzels.

“This is exciting!”

“Right? Like a live action video game—“

Sam snorted and shook his head as he clutched his stake in his hand and kept his eyes peeled open.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Maybe he was wrong? I mean he did get his info from Ashley Bias and we all know she’s a drama queen.”

Sam shrugged and turned around when suddenly a large body collided with his side knocking him to the ground and made him groan in pain.

The demon snarled down at him and Sam jumped off the ground and made a face “God your ugly they really make things like you?”

The demon growled and lunged at Sam who dodged out of the way and ducked under the creatures arm and slipped behind him and landed a blow to his head.

The demon staggered forward and Sam jumped on its back and wrapped his arms around its neck and started to cut of its air supply.

The demon then reached back and grabbed him by the jacket and threw him forward making him land into a tree.

Sam rolled over and groaned, his hand coming to rub at his shoulder only to be hauled up by the demon who gripped him by his jacket and slammed him against the tree, a sharp object appearing from its inner arm and his eyes widened.

He head-butted the thing and reached up with his hands to grab a branch and jumped dup high enough to wrapped his ankles around its neck and gave a grin at the crack signaling its broken neck as it fell to the ground.

Sam landed on his feet as he stood over the thing, his friends coming up behind him with matching disgusted faces “it looks like it came from a horror movie.”

“It looks like a lab experiment gone wrong.”

Sam peered down closer at the demon and bent on his knees and fished in its pocket and pulled out a thread of leather that could only belong to one person.

He rolled his eyes, let out a scoff and snarled before standing up “it looks like a set up. There is evil fuckery afoot here my friends and its name is Dean Winchester .”


	9. Truth

Sam pushed through the crowded club with violent eyes, his hands reaching out to shove people out of his way making them cry out one dude even started for him till Sam reached out, took his arm and snapped it back making him cry like a little girl.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Chad scoffed at Charlie “of course he is that son of a bitch set him up—rip his head of Sam.”

Sam stopped in the center of the floor and looked around “he isn’t here.”

“How do you know?”

“I would feel him.”

He yelled out in frustration and turned back the way he came. When they made back to the dimly lit street he looked around to the dark alley way and cocked his head in interest “stay here.”

“But—“

“Stay here.” Sam forced, his eyes narrowed before he walked slowly down the cramped street, his foot falls light.

A whoosh of a jacket, and a thud of boots signaled Dean’s arrival and Sam grew livid as he turned around quickly catching Dean off guard, kicked up a beer can off the street and kicked it at the man’s head.  
“You stupid son of a bitch I bet you thought I wouldn’t find out didn’t you?”

Dean reached for his head, wiped the blood and brought his hand down to examine it before he licked the drop off his finger making Sam flinch in disgust.

Dean smirked and bit at his lips “what are you on about darling?”

Sam pushed the vamp backwards “don’t call me that. I was in Sunnydale park tonight, found a horned demon he had a piece of your jacket in his pocket.” Sam’s eyes zeroed in on the hole at the bottom of Deans zipper “and I can’t help but notice you seem to missing a patch there…why the hell did you set me up? Where you watching? Getting some sort of twisted fantasy in your head?”

Dean laughed and licked his teeth “you wish slayer I’m simply doing what I’m good at…trying to get you killed I know you’re bound to crack sooner or later.”

Sam scoffed and looked around the messy area and picked up a nearby garbage can and hurled it at Dean who ducked down at the last minute and turned to watch the metal crash into the wall making him unprepared as Sam came running at him and flung himself at Dean knocking them down, Sam sitting on top, his thighs squeezing tight on his torso.

“You listen to me you pathetic asshole I don’t know how, I don’t know when but I will find out how to kill you if I have to search every damn ocean to find that knife and when I do I’m gonna slit your throat with it.”

Dean stared up at Sam with seemingly blank eyes but Sam could see the hurt laced deep within and it made him confused allowing Dean to roll them over and pin down Sam’s body. His hands trapped within Deans own and his legs being held between Dean’s thighs.

Dean leaned down till their noses touched and lips brushed making Sam gulp and arch up and Dean smirked down at him “you talk big to me but we both know you won’t kill me, even if you could you wouldn’t. You like me, you like that I follow you around, that I allow you to be dark. I give you some sort of satisfaction, allowing you to play within your darkest dreams, to let you feel.”

He slid his hand down Sam’s thigh and gripped his leg and hitched it around his waist making Sam gasp “don’t… don’t touch me.”

Dean sneered and slid his lips along Sam’s clammy cheek and licked over to his ear, biting down “or what? We both know you can’t feel Sammy you are a slayer after all but maybe I can…force something into you.”

Sam shut his eyes and permitted Dean to rub at his body a moment longer before he brought his leg up and kneed Dean in the balls making him cry out in agony and fall over to the side. Sam stood up and hovered over him and looked down with insulted eyes “I was taught young how to be stone cold, self-reliant, to hold myself high and controlled with such ferocity I could conquer the world. So I learned to cry behind closed doors with dim lights and without sound. To cry in pain silently, to break down without anyone knowing and to never ask for help. Because when no one sees your suffering, do you really suffer? I can always pretend that whatever hurts me never happened, and I can face the world tomorrow because I’m the slayer and this is my job. So don’t you dare, you of all people sit there and tell me I can’t feel, tell me that I’m dark. I feel more than anyone on this planet. You don’t know me…how could you? Your just a monster who can only destroy and kill so who are you to judge me on human emotion?”

Dean blinked up at Sam with startled eyes at his confession. Sam shook his head and sent Dean a look of revulsion and backed up slowly before turning around leaving Dean on the ground and went back to his friends.

Charlie ended up staying at Sam’s house that night and as they lay in bed she couldn’t help but turn to him “I heard you.”

“What?”

“What you said to Dean… I heard you.”

His eyes squeezed shut “did—“

“No he didn’t…do you really feel that way?”

“It’s hard being a slayer. You’re supposed to be strong, to not feel too many emotions, to not get caught up. Truth is I haven’t felt but since I found out who I was because I cant. Before I was the slayer I was weak. Sure I was popular and level headed even stubborn and headstrong I worked out a lot and I was on the basketball team I even had a life. But all of it was fake. I wasn’t really living. My dad died and I crashed. I stayed out late, I hung out with the wrong people, I fought with my mom, and I snuck out and did bad things. The doctors said I was depressed and put me on some meds I relapsed a couple of times and started seeing a therapist, I even started throwing up my food just to lash out. And then I found out I was the slayer, woke up one morning and I felt nothing. Nothing but pain, anger, and power. I stopped sneaking out, I took my meds, and I ditched all my friends and quit the team and started saving people. My mom found out who I was when I set my last school on fire. It was the school dance and about 10 vamps showed up I guess for a free for all and I lit the sucker on fire and I told her who I was. She said it explained a lot of things for her, why I seemed so angry all the time. And I told her it wasn’t that if anything this whole slayer thing gave me life. It let me start over even if it is a pain in the ass.”

Charlie smiled sadly and rubbed at Sam’s arm “I think you’re really brave Sam. I think as a slayer you have a whole set of new feelings you have to deal with. I think your different than the others, you’re not shut off and you keep in touch with your friends and family and you allow yourself to mess up. You’re not a robot Sam I know you feel things. Do you…do you feel things for Dean?”

Sam’s eyes widened in alarm and his brows scrunched up “I…” he shook his head “I can’t.”

“Sam its ok—“

“He makes me questions things. He’s arrogant, selfish, evil…everything I should hate. And I do hate him I hate him so much but at the same time I feel something. I’ve never been in love, and I don’t love him I don’t but tonight when he had me pinned down I felt something. Lust, love, whatever you want to call it but it felt right and it shouldn’t because it isn’t. He’s some fucked up hybrid and I’m a slayer…no matter how I feel I have to kill him, I will kill him. Because it’s my job. I’ve been killing things like him since I was 16 and I won’t stop now just because some vampire got me hot. When this is over it won’t matter anymore.”

Sam flicked the light off and rolled over in the darkness and tugged the sheets up around him and closed his eyes and blocked the night out, shielding his eyes from the person outside.

Dean stood outside Sam’s window his hands shaking and his breathing wheezing like as Sam laid in the dark before him.

He could feel Sam’s pain through the glass window and he knew how hard Sam was trying to keep himself under control.

He had no idea the hurt the slayer felt, he had no idea what he held inside of him.

He closed his eyes and backed away. He couldn’t let this affect him, he couldn’t let Sam no if he did he could use it against him and that…that would be his end.

Sam could never know what ocean the knife lay in or why it was there. He could never know the second way to kill him but it seemed he wouldn’t have to.

He was doing it anyway .


	10. Get to Work

A loud thump had Sam’s head snapping up off the table, a red mark on his cheek and his eyes bleary. His friends are looking down at him with their heads cocked and eyebrows raised and he groans as he rubs at his temples.

“I didn’t sleep well last night.”

That was an understatement.

He slept maybe an hour or two tops, his dreams being haunted by Dean like they had been for the past couple days ever since his talk with Charlie. Sexually frustrating dreams involving him and a certain pain in the ass vampire he was trying his hardest not to think about.

Charlie made a sound of disbelief but Chad didn’t catch on and sat next to Sam at the table in the cafeteria.

“You look like shit man.”

Sam scowled and shoved a book Chad’s way making it run into his arm and leaned down on the table and looked up at his friends “it was a rough night ok? Can we bypass the fact that I look like shit and head straight for that.” Sam pointed forward and his friends turned around in their seats their eyes widening in shock as Ashely Bias, the schools biggest drama queen and spoiled brat walked through the doors her face pale and a bite mark hidden beneath her makeup.

Chad turned back with a serious face “think she’s been bitten?”

“But she’s in the sun?”

“Doesn’t mean she’s turned. She could be a feeding bag.” Sam lifted his bag up and stood “we should go tell Bobby see what he thinks.”

When they got to the library Bobby was pacing in front of the long table clearly waiting for them. He threw his arms in the air “where the hell have you been?”

Sam’s brows furrowed “in class…like I’m supposed to?”

Bobby rolled his eyes “do you know what’s going on?”

“That’s why we’re here. Ashley had a bite mark on her neck if I’m not mistaking it looks like it’s by a vamp.”

“That’s the second student I’ve seen with a mark.”

Sam dropped in a chair and frowned “so what their feeding on high school kids now? What their trying to get their rocks off by filling up on marijuana doped teenagers filled with bad choices?”

“I think it’s the harvest. They have the option to feed on anything and feel like they can get away with it. Vampires are the strongest around their harvest time giving them more powerful abilities could be from the youth they feed on.”

Sam sighed and kicked up his feet “which means I have to stop it right?”

“I think you should keep your eyes open and patrol every night this week.”

“What if I run into Dean?”

Bobby laid a book down and turned away from Sam and cleared his throat “maybe you could… work together?”

A choked noise of indignation left Sam, his face twisted with disgust and shock as he stared Bobby down with cold eyes “what do you mean work with him? He has tried to kill me; I’ve tried to kill him I want to kill him how can I work with him! Have you lost your mind Bobby?”

Bobby sighed and closed his eyes “I understand that you and Winchester have differences and ultimately your goal is to kill him but until we can figure out how maybe we can use him.”

“You’ve lost your mind, you’ve finally snapped. I cannot, will not work with that creep!”

Later that night after Bobby located where Dean was bunkering down after more research and asking around to his colleagues Sam found him.

He lived in the bad part of town in an old abandoned building down a dark alley way, like Sam was surprised. He lifted his leg up and sent the door crashing down in a crumble and stalked inside, his stake moving inside his boot.

Dean looked up lazily where he was lounging in a bed and Sam scoffed and looked around the furnished building he had acquired.

“Vampire and a thief…shocker. Did you raid Ikea? Or are you just in touch with your feminine side?”

“May I help you sweetheart?”

Sam gagged and tilted his head back to avert his eyes from Dean’s shirtless, toned chest “unfortunately. I need information on the harvest I think vamps are attacking kids at school.”

Dean raised his disfigured brow and flung the sheet off himself making Sam blush and quickly turn around causing Dean to snigger “never seen a naked man before darling?”

Sam folded his arms and curled in on himself as Dean dressed behind him “the harvest…I don’t partake if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I could give a shit what you do Dean I’m just here for info.”

“That’s all then…don’t just wanna spend some time with me?”

Sam groaned and turned around and sent him an aggregated look “what I want is to be looking for ways to kill you but alas my watcher seems to think you know something so cough it up.”

Dean’s jaw worked a sign of frustration and anger Sam had quickly picked up on. He cocked his head back and forth, cracks sounding through the half empty building “you want my help? First things first I’m not down with the sass little boy so I would cut it short if I were you.”

Sam rolled his eyes in irritation and crossed his arms, his hip jutting out “or what? You think I’m afraid of you? A little vampire on a leash please.”

Dean growled and lunged forward going for Sam’s neck but he had seen this coming and gracefully twirled his body and sent his elbow to jut between Dean’s shoulder blades and kicked him forward making Dean run into his coffee table knocking the lamp over.

“Nice try. You want to play dirty? Fine let’s play dirty. Either you help me or I swear to God when I find that knife I’ll make you suffer with it so…what do you know?”

Dean snorted out a quiet laugh and turned his head before heaving a sigh “like I said I don’t participate I play by my own rules, hunt who I want when I want. The others follow in line with their so called leader they do what he says, hunt who he wants. Their after teenagers because your young and stupid, easy to kill and easy to attract that's it.”

“Leader? Who is he?”

“Goes by Leo he’s about a couple hundred years old maybe more, way before my time probably around the 15oos so he’s been around awhile he knows his stuff and he knows who to kill and how to hide it. You’re not ready for him.”

Sam made a noise of laughter and shook his head “I’m ready for anything.”

Dean tilted his head back with a wicked smile, his teeth gleaming “you fight well baby boy but your knuckles bruise deep and his are built like brass. You’re going to need my help, you can’t do this yourself.”

“I don’t need your anything.”

“Listen drop your vanity ok? I know your some big bad slayer and you think you’re hot and no one can hurt you but I’ve got news for you Leo doesn’t give a shit about any of that. He sees you as a threat like all of us do except he doesn’t like to play with his food like me so he will attack you and he will kill you. Now if I’m there it might throw him off a little like I said I don’t follow his rules so he will want to run me around a little giving you time to do something about it. So shut the hell up, swallow down your damn pride and let me get fucking dressed.”

Sam gulped and turned his head as he blushed “fine…I’ll be outside.”

20 minutes later Sam and Dean walked side by side through the graveyard, Deans hands tucked in his leather jacket and Sam's crossed, keeping them away from Dean.

Dean glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes and smiled slyly “don’t like spending time with me?”

“Do I look like I do? I have better things to do than stalk through the graveyard at midnight with a vamp.”

Dean chuckled “what it wasn’t love at first sight for you?”

“More like annoyed at first sight.”

Dean laughed out loud and Sam bit at his lip to hold his smile back.

“You’re about to face a thousand year old vampire and your acting like you don’t even give a shit.”

“That’s cause I don’t,” Sam stopped and turned to Dean, looked him up and down with a crafty smirk and stepped forward till their breaths mingled. “If I wanted, I mean really wanted I could destroy everything, everyone without even trying I could pop you just with my thighs and watch you squirm till you bleed out. But I don’t…cause I’m a good boy.” Sam cocked his brow and smirk growing into a grin and walked off backward till he whirled around his hair flowing in the wind.

Dean cleared his throat, adjusted himself and jogged after Sam “this is it.”

They stopped in front of a mausoleum and Sam made a face “really? I thought it would be more…I don’t know fancy.”

“It’s a graveyard.”

Sam rolled his eyes “let’s just do this ok? Being around you is giving me a headache.”

Sam pushed through the door and looked around “there must be a tunnel or some sort of hatch their using to get underground.”

Dean brushed his hand along a stone casket “here.” He lifted the top off and Sam peered down through the casket to find a dark tunnel.

“Should we?”

Dean shrugged “why not? He should be alone.”

“Let’s do this .”


	11. Limits

“I can’t believe this!”

Sam threw his hands in the air and let out a scream in the dark night and Dean watched from where he was leaning against a headstone “feel better?”

“The shit wasn’t even there! You said he would be here and he wasn’t!”

“Are you blaming me?” 

“Of course I am! This is all your fault I mean first Bobby made me go to you of all people for help and then you give me false information!” he stamped his foot and started to walk home before a calloused hand closed around his wrist, whirled him around and slammed him against a tree.

The breath flew out of Sam and while he lay there winded Dean leaned in and pressed his arms above his head and rubbed their noses together his other hand gripping Sam’s waist tightly savoring the way Sam shook beneath him. 

“I’m getting a little tired of you doubting me so maybe I’ll have to show you just what I’m capable of.” Dean gripped Sam’s shoulders lifted him off the tree and slammed him back against it making him groan and squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

He wound his hand up and sent a sharp slap to Sam’s face making his head whip to the side, his lip cracking at the hit and he cried out.

Dean gripped his cheeks in his hand and leaned in close till their eyes locked and foreheads pressed “I could set this world on fire and call it rain and no one could do anything about it.”

Sam scrunched his nose up and struggled in Deans arms but couldn’t break free but he lifted his chin in Deans hold and glared at him with fire in his eyes “you want a fight? I’ll bring you a war.”

Dean laughed and his grip tightened on Sam’s jaw making him flinch “I’m the devil sweetheart; you’re not strong enough to weather the storm.”

Sam reached his hands up and gripped Dean’s wrist crushingly hard but the vamp didn’t even wince “I am the storm.” He brought his fist up as it collided with Deans chin then he pushed his head forward till it struck with Deans making him stagger back and Sam stood panting.

Dean bent low on the ground and smirked deviously up at Sam before charging at his knees and throwing Sam over his shoulder only to slam him back down on the ground making him cry out. Dean crawled over Sam, their chests pressing together and their groins lined up, Dean holding Sam’s hands within his own over his head. 

“Darkness cannot be beaten. Evil cannot be stopped. You of all people should know this.”

“Don’t challenge me,” Sam snarled up at him but Dean just pressed his body down hard on Sam making him see stars.

Dean pressed his wet lips to Sam’s cheek and bit down hard making Sam cry out and arch his body up unwillingly into Deans. “I don’t know why you pretend, why you try to fight it we both know you want this, you want me so why are you tormenting yourself?”

Sam let out a shaky breath and shook his head in denial “I d—don’t.”

Dean let out a breathless laugh making Sam quiver “you’re playing my game now Sam.” He leaned up and looked Sam in the eyes before pressing their lips together making Sam’s eyes widen.

He moved against Dean trying to break free from the kiss but Dean held him snug and pressed harder on his lips, moving them along Sam’s closed ones.

A soft hand straggled down his side and Sam shivered and melted into the touch. An overwhelming feeling flooded up inside Sam making his body loosen as Dean let go of his hands and they lay limply by his side as he laid there disordered.

Dean’s lips weren’t as rough as Sam remembered them to be. They moved against Sam with vigor, almost desperation as he waited for Sam to kiss back.

Finally Sam brought his arms up to hesitantly lay them on Dean’s shoulders; he opened his mouth and let himself fall into Dean.

Dean moaned with relief and pushed his hands under Sam and lifted him up in his arms and held him tight as their tongues tangled and breathes mixed. Their lips parted and a heavy breath puffed against Dean’s lips, Sam moved his hips and wrapped one leg around Dean’s waist.

Dean twisted one hand in Sam’s hair and pressed his lips to Sam's neck and kissed fervently down the side to his collarbone.

Sam whined and let his head fall back as dean came back to his lips and he lunged, their tongues meshing hotly. Sam was running out of breath as he allowed it to be taken by Dean. Blunt nails dug in Dean’s shirt and twisted.

Dean pulled back and looked down at Sam, panting and Sam stared back with wide eyes as everything came rushing at him, what he just did connecting “oh my god…”

Sam’s mouth bobbed open in horror and he reached up and shoved at Dean making him roll off as Sam stood and backed up, his eyes growing “oh my god…”

“Sam…” Dean got off the ground and reached out cautiously “don’t panic. Its ok you know its ok I know you felt it, you kissed me back Sam don’t try and fight it.”

Sam shook his head wordlessly and looked around aimlessly before turning around and taking off in a sprint down the street.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” 

“You don't look fine.”

“Then stop looking.” Sam shot back as he stalked down the hall.

After the incident with Dean the night before Sam didn’t sleep a wink that night, afraid that Dean might be outside his window watching him.

 

“What happened?”

“When?”

Charlie gave him a look “last night when you went with Dean—“

“I didn’t go with him!”

She jumped at the outburst and he blushed and ducked his head as other eyes turned to him “we just…went looking for the vamp but couldn’t find him is all nothing happened.”

“Right…wanna try that again?”

Sam closed his eyes and leaned heavily against his locker “we kissed.”

Charlie gasped and her jaw dropped. Sam smacked his hands over his face “I know it’s awful!”

“Was it good? He looks like a good kisser to me.”

“Charlie!”

“What? Come on Sam he’s a hot vampire who has the hots for you it’s not so bad.”

“He kills people, innocent people.”

“You can’t save everyone Sam.” 

He huffed and pushed off his locker “I can try. It didn’t mean anything and it won’t happen again I don’t even know why it happened, it shouldn’t have.”

“Because your attracted it to him. It’s not bad to admit that Sam you can’t control your body.”

Sam’s bottom lip trembled and he dropped his books in the hall and rushed to the men’s bathroom around the corner, locked the stall door and fell to his knees, vomit pouring from his mouth.

His body jerked, tears forming in his eyes as he choked. He pulled back and fell against the stall door and let out a sob.

He couldn’t be attracted to a vampire.

He couldn’t like Dean, he couldn’t it was against everything he was taught.

He let out a shaky breath and titled his head back and looked up at the white ceiling and wiped at his face roughly “no…I won’t, I can’t.”

He gripped the railings and lifted himself up and flushed the toilet before going to the sink and splashing his face with cold water.

He looked up to the mirror slowly, the water dripping off his face as he stared at his red face. He liked Dean.

But no matter how he felt he would do what he had to in the end.


	12. No More

Sam stared up at his ceiling unmoving and confused. He should be out patrolling for the vampires, he knew the harvest would last only two more weeks and he didn’t have much time if he wanted to catch Leo.

With an unwilling sigh he rolled out of bed and reached for his duffel bag and pulled out two stakes and stuffed them in the pockets of his jacket.

He lifted his window up and kicked one leg out and looked back into his room before hopping out, swinging onto the tree and landing on his feet.

He made it to the cemetery in record time and pursed his lips out as he scanned the marked headstones. He made it all the way back to the crypt he and Dean had been at and stopped.

He shouldn’t go in there by himself he might not be so lucky this time. There was a chance Leo and his gang were in there and if they were Sam couldn’t take them all alone.

He let out a low curse and turned back on his heel and gasped in shock.

A tall man with cold blue eyes and pale skin stood before him. His hair was dark and pulled back and curled at his nape. His blue eyes seemed almost white as they stared at him, filled with hunger.

Sam gulped and reached into his pocket for his stake and pulled it out, holding it high “you Leo?”

The vamp smirked and looked him up and down “I heard you were looking for me.”

Sam shrugged “looking to kill you…”

Leo let out a low laugh that made Sam shiver “feisty little slayer I like that. You know I’ve seen plenty slayers in my time but none as beautiful as you.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes “I’m not one for the sweet talk so cut the chit chat I’m not here for a one night stand.”

Leo’s smirk grew into a feral grin “you sure? I bet I would be more satisfying than Dean he tends to overestimate himself.”

“How do you know I was with Dean?”

“I can smell him on you…seemed you two had quite the little tussle.”

Sam’s eyes grew and he stuttered “no tussle there was no tussle! It was a kiss and it—why am I explaining myself to you?”

“Dean’s been causing me problems for quite some time now ever since he decided to go rouge. Under normal circumstances vampires tend to stay close to their sire but in Dean’s case he chose otherwise. Then again he isn’t a normal vampire… is he?”

Sam blinked dumbly and loosened his grip on the stake “you’re his sire? He didn’t tell me that.”

Leo gave Sam a mock surprise face “he didn’t? Well I wonder why? Could it be that he’s a vampire?”

Sam rolled his eyes as Leo stepped forward “or could it be that if he told you the truth more secrets would spill out? You see Samuel you have more power than you realize you just have to know how to use it.”  
Leo smirked and bowed before turning and flying off into the night.

When Sam came to school the following morning he headed straight to the library where Chad and Charlie were already waiting for him.

Bobby looked up from his papers “anything new?”

“Yeah I ran into Leo last night on patrol.”

He sat up straighter and looked Sam over “are you alright? Did something happen?”

Sam threw his bag down and took the coffee Charlie handed him and plopped down beside Chad “he just told me that he is Dean’s sire.”

Bobby’s jaw dropped and he jumped up from his chair and rushed to his side counter and pulled a book out “it says nothing about Dean’s—no nothing. Just that once he was changed he set apart from his vampire coven.”

“Leo mentioned Dean abandoned him to go solo so I assume that’s when he was turned into a Knight.”

“I think you should talk to Dean.”

Sam stared at Bobby a moment longer before sitting up in his chair and slammed his coffee down causing it to slosh out “are you stupid? Did you fall and hit your head this morning?”

Bobby frowned “no…”

“You must have if you think I’m going anywhere near him.”

Bobby sighed “Sam I think it would be useful—“

“I don’t care! I’m tired of using him for information, I’m tired of seeing his stupid face and I’m tired of not being able to kill him! It’s been weeks and we’ve got nothing.”

“Were not getting the knife Sam.”

“Why?”

Bobby came around and sat back in his chair “because it’s at the bottom of the Caspian sea.”

Sam closed his eyes and scooted down in his chair in defeat “you’ve got to be kidding…so what now?”

“Now we figure out the other option Dean mentioned.”

“Wait…Leo said something about me having more power then I realized he must know something.”

“Then maybe you should find Leo.”

Somehow Sam found himself standing in front of Dean’s building. He didn’t know why he was here or if he was going to go inside.

“Stupid.” Sam rolled his eyes at himself and looked down the dark alley way and turned on his heel to leave but stopped and tossed a look over his shoulder back at the door.

He should be patrolling. He should be trying to find Leo and figure out more information he could use against Dean but instead he was standing here like an idiot looking hopelessly at his building.

While fighting his inner turmoil he let out a loud curse and stalked up to the door and banged on it and stepped back to wait.

The door opened and Dean appeared shirtless and Sam gulped.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here I don’t know what I expect. You’re everything I hate, everything I was taught to hunt and kill and yet I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know what the hell’s wrong with me I never let my emotions get the better of me, I have been trained to kill things like you but for some reason I can’t…I can’t kill you. And it’s not just because I literally can’t but if I was given the chance, if I found that knife I don’t think I would use it.”

Dean blinked, cleared his throat and propped the door open wider “so what your telling me is your done running?”

Sam bit his lip and let out a shaky sigh “yes…I can’t run from you anymore.”

Dean grinned, the crinkles by his eyes highlighting and Sam smiled in response before stepping forward and brushing their lips together before wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean closed his eyes and tilted Sam back in his arms and pressed their lips together hard. He tangled one hand in Sam’s hair and the other wrapped around his waist as their tongues tangled and a moan slipped free from his mouth as they pulled back.

“Stay the night?”

Sam smiled and pressed their heads together “I think that’s a little soon don’t you?”

Dean rubbed his forehead along Sam’s and groaned “you can’t come here, drop a bomb on me like that then leave me.”

Sam stepped away, his hands slipping from Dean’s shoulders and smirked as he backed up “actually I can.”


	13. Revealed

When Sam went to school the next week he had planned on acting cool, like nothing had happened with Dean over the weekend.

But when he got into the library and saw his friends sitting before him all thoughts of calmness left him and he began to sweat.

Charlie looked up at him with a frown as her brown eyes scanned over him curiously “what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing…just didn’t sleep well is all.”

She grinned “dream about a certain sexy vampire?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he sputtered “what no why would you say that?”

Chad cocked his head and leaned forward on his arms “you sure you’re ok?”

Sam turned his head away and looked at Bobby “anything new?”

“Actually I think I might have figured out the other way we could kill Dean…but you’re not going to like it.”

He already didn’t like it. Sam swallowed and leaned back in his seat “what is it?”

“According to legend Dean was turned during the 1700s. Now that we know it was Leo who turned him more things make sense. Dean was turned when he was 27. Before that he had been taking care of his sick sister who eventually died from fever. After that Dean went on a rampage and killed 3 people when Leo found him and turned him so he could wreak havoc on the world. When he was turned though his soul entered into hell for his sins and that’s where he was turned into a knight and he lost his soul. It said the only way to kill him is for his soul to return to his body.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?”

Bobby winced and looked at Sam “this is the part you won’t like. He has to feel love I mean true love. He has to admit it to himself and the person and if the person truly loves him in return his soul is returned therefore making him weaker and giving you a chance to kill him. But it’s only a small chance. You would only have a minute after his soul is returned otherwise a shield will go back over his soul.”

“That makes no sense…so I only have a minute to stake him through the heart but if I miss my chance his soul leaves?”

“No he will still have his soul but that one minute will stun him he won’t know what’s going on and he will be vulnerable. If you miss your chance the only other way to kill him is to make him lose his soul giving us another minute. But know that if he does regain his soul and loses it again he will be very dangerous.”

Sam scoffed “Dean isn’t dangerous…you want me to tell him I love him?”

Bobby nodded “pretty much. I know he may seem harmless to you Sam but he is not. He is a weapon, a killer. Do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature.”

Sam turned his head and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. They didn’t understand.

“I know it seems unusual but it’s due to the fact that Dean has not felt real love in years and he has forgotten how it feels, we must use it against him.”

Sam took in a deep breath and turned his head and looked Bobby straight in the eyes “I don’t think I can do it.”

Chad let out a scoff and grabbed Sam’s arm “you have to do it Sam we have to get rid of him!”

Sam jerked his arm away and glared “then you do it. I don’t care what he is or what’s he has done I won’t use love against him” Sam stood up and knocked the chair away before storming out of the library and to the bathroom where he plastered himself to the wall trying to hold tears back.

Sam knocked on Dean’s door somewhat cautiously later that night when the crickets chirped and the night birds were out and his mom in bed.

Dean opened the door with a smile that dropped once he saw Sam's face “what’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head and wiped his face roughly just in case any tears still lingered “nothing I just…I had a rough day is all. Can I come in?”

Dean stepped back and held the top of the door open so Sam had to duck and walk under his arm. He rubbed at his brow bone to soothe the ache that was growing there and examined Deans building, not really having the time to look at it when he was last there.

He smiled in amusement as he looked around “a vampire that decorates…that’s a new one.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed making his muscles bulge “I’m a vampire not a sadist.”

Sam laughed quietly and sat down on the patched up couch and sighed “I know how to kill you.”

Dean’s face flickered in shock before pushing himself off the wall and took a hesitant step forward “what did you say?”

Sam’s bottom lip shook and he cleared his throat “I know how to kill you…” Sam looked up “is that why you didn’t tell me? You were afraid you would fall in love with me?”

Dean scoffed and whipped his head to the side to look away from Sam “I’m not afraid of anything just didn’t want a slayer knowing my weakness especially when I didn’t get to choose it.”

Sam frowned “is that what I am? Just some slayer? Cause it sure didn’t seem that way the first night we met.”

Dean tipped his head back and his lip snarled “it’s all the same with you. I didn’t tell you because you didn’t need to know, you’ve been trying to figure out how to kill me since we met—“

Sam stood up with a pissed off face “and you think I would now? Things have changed Dean, actually maybe they haven’t because even if I didn’t want to be with you I still couldn’t kill you and you know that!”

Dean looked Sam up and down “a long time ago I learned not to explain things to people. It misleads them into thinking they’re entitled to know everything I do.”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he backed away from Dean “you’re an asshole. Don’t you put this on me and pin me with everyone else in your miserable life! It’s not me; it’s you and your incurable narcissism and shitty personality!”

Dean growled and moved towards Sam with a hard demeanor “I am under no obligation to make sense to you Sam. I’ve been fine on my own for hundreds of years and just because you come along and act a little differently doesn’t mean I need to tell you shit exclusively when it involves how to kill me! Let me guess you and your little Scooby gang figured it out? Can’t do anything without them can you Sam?”

Sam’s lips thinned into a fine line and his eyes narrowed “excuse me for having friends that care about me. Do you know what that feels like Dean? To be cared for…not that you would since you push everyone away from you. Sometimes I wonder how you sleep at night but then I remember you’re a self-centered asshole with no conscience!”

Sam turned on his heel and stalked for the door, hot with anger but paused “the fact that you would think I would even contemplate about using this against you shows that you’re not ready for me. I’m a slayer I have a job to do and I’m gonna do it. I’m not going to kill you Dean and it wouldn’t even if I could.”


	14. Untold

Charlie eyes Sam as he sat at his desk in school that morning, his eyes glazed over and his fingers thumping on his English book.

“You ok?”

Sam looked up and opened his mouth to respond but instead shook his head and sighed “I’m fine…just tired is all.”

She raised her brow and ducked her head to find his eyes “I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked up at the teacher who was behind her own desk typing on her computer. “I would really rather not talk about it here…”

Charlie stood up then and walked up to the teacher and spoke softly before grabbing Sam and dragging him outside and down the hall to the spot behind the vending machines. Sam looked around “what the hell are we doing?”

“What does it look like? I asked the teacher if we could run to the office real quick so be quick and spit it out.”

Sam tipped his head back and sighed before folding his arms “I started seeing Dean…”

Her eyes widened “seeing…like dating?”

“If that’s what you wanna call it all I know is I couldn’t keep holding myself back from it. We kissed and I didn’t tell you and when we did I felt something I didn’t want to admit it, so I ran away and denied it but then I just couldn’t anymore.”

“Ok so what happened?”

“We got in a fight…I told him I knew how to kill him, I told him I knew and he flipped. He thought I would use it against him and I got mad and told him he was an asshole.”

She pursed her lips and leaned against the coke machine “not that I don’t understand why you got pissed but why did you tell him?”

Sam made a face “I had to…I spit it out like word vomit I couldn’t keep it in I felt like he needed to know that I knew but I wouldn’t use it against him. God Charlie he’s trying not to fall in love with me and I don’t know what to do with myself because…because—“

“Because you love him,” her face softened and she sighed sympathetically. “Should you tell him?”

“No! I can’t tell him if there’s even the slightest chance he feels the same he could regain in his soul and that would do more harm than good. There could be a chance he would have his humanity back but there’s also a chance his soul could cause him to feel to many things and they could overwhelm him and it’s only a flicker…I only have a second before his soul leaves his body and then he’s a knight all over again.”

“You think he would hurt you?”

Sam turned his head “yes…I think he would.”

 

Sam wandered aimlessly through the cemetery that night, his stake clutched loosely in his hand as he traveled past headstones. He hadn’t wanted to patrol tonight but Bobby had insisted despite his many advances to get out of it.

It had been a slow night and he was about to give up and go home, climb in bed and go to sleep early when an arm wrapped itself around his neck and jerked him back against a solid chest.

Sam let out a gasp and struggled against the broad chest and kicked his heat back but the attacker just chuckled making Sam freeze “Leo?”

He moved down till his lips pressed against Sam’s cheek and smiled “good guess.”

Sam scoffed “what the hell do you want?”

Leo whirled Sam around and held him by his shoulders, his grip strong and already causing bruises to form making Sam wince. He looked Sam over and raised a brow “does your watcher tell you nothing?”

Sam frowned “what do you mean?”

“He hasn’t told you about the prophecy?”

“A slayer destined to kill will be born? Duh.”

Leo shook his head with a dangerous smile “I mean about you alone…the boy slayer with brute strength and strong will, will fall against the darkness unless guided to the light.”

Sam gulped and brought his elbow up to knock Leo in face, colliding with his nose making him growl, his fangs emerging and his eyes glowing red “how about we just fulfill it right now?” with that he jerked Sam to him, his arms wrapping around his waist trapping him in. He threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and snapped his head back; no matter how hard Sam struggled he couldn’t break free. 

Leo leaned down and ran his lips along Sam’s neck and breathed in “you smell so good…I’ve never had a slayer before.”

Sam shook in his hold and gulped causing his neck to constrict making Leo groan in hunger, his nails digging into Sam’s sides. “This might hurt…” Leo sneered, opened his mouth and sunk his teeth deep into Sam’s neck making him cry out, his eyes growing wide, the pupil dilating taking up the iris as Leo fed from him.

The pain was sharp and blinding as the blood drained from him. He jerked his hand up and clutched Leos shoulder, ripping the shirt at the blade his nails dragging down causing blood to spurt from his arm. He let out a choked sound as he stared up at the night sky, the stars glittering and shining bright making his vision blur.

This isn’t how he thought he would go.

Bobby didn’t warn him about this part. Why hadn’t he been told about the prophecy? Why had he been so stupid to not see Leo as a threat?

After what seemed like a lifetime Leo pulled back, his mouth stained with blood as Sam stared hazily up at him. Leo smirked down at him his teeth gleaming “sweet dreams slayer,” he carelessly dropped Sam’s body.

Sam fell to the ground and watched as Leo slowly backed away and disappeared into the darkness. He let out a gasp, he could feel his heartbeat slowing down and his eyes were growing too heavy to keep open.  
He let them fall closed and felt a coldness overtake him as he lay in the cool fall air in the middle of a graveyard and let death overcome him.


	15. Flashes

Dean walked around his apartment aimlessly, his mouth stained red with blood from the 12 empty blood bags he had drained out of frustration.  
For the past hour something had been itching at him, a sharp pain shooting through his chest and it was beginning to annoy him.

He stopped pacing and worked his jaw and turned his head, trying to concentrate on the feeling that ran through him. Something felt wrong; his suspicions were confirmed at the loud banging on his door unstable door.

Sam’s Scooby gang was on the other side, their eyes frantic and Dean sighed and leaned against his doorframe “listen I don’t have the time nor the patience—“

“Is Sam here?”

“Why would he be?”

Charlie looked down at her feet and blinked “we cant find him…he patrolled tonight, he was supposed to be done over an hour ago. He wont answer his phone, and we searched the grounds.”

Dean rubbed at his chest and whipped his jacket out and yanked it on as he sidestepped them and headed down the alley, Charlie and Chad following behind him.

Dean got to the graveyard, his eyes wide and searching as he navigated by the tombstones. He stopped and sniffed the air and took off in a sprint at the smell of copper filling his nose.

He found Sam behind a willow tree, his complexion pale and his eyes vacant and staring up at the night sky. Dean fell next to him and lifted his hands under Sam’s cold body and lifted him in his arms and brushed his hair back, the two holes in his neck apparent.

“No, no,” dean looked around the graveyard and growled before looking back down at Sam, thumping sounding behind him as his friends fell to their knees.

“Sam wake up, come on I need you to wake up it’s not your time yet you’re not supposed to go!” Dean yelled as he shook Sam’s cold, lifeless body only resulting in Sam’s head bobbing to the side to stare right into Deans own eyes.

A tear slipped down Dean’s cheek as he held onto Sam’s body “Leo…Leo did this he must have found out about the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” Charlie sniffed behind Dean, her pale cheeks red and stained with tears as she held onto a shaking Chad.

“The boy slayer with brute strength and strong will will fall against the darkness unless guided to the light.”

Chad shook his head “no that’s not right Bobby never told Sam about that I know he didn’t…he should have been warned, why didn’t he say anything? Did he know this would happen?”

Dean couldn’t answer, his voice left him, if he had a heartbeat he knew it would be pumping a mile a minute or maybe slowing down signaling death. He let out a choked breath and pressed his forehead to Sam's causing a shiver to run through his body and stared into his empty hazel eyes.

He dug his nose in Sam’s cheek and let out a wavering breath and reached up and slid his hand down Sam’s eyes shutting them and sending him into darkness.

He leaned back and gave a broken sigh “the last thing I said to him I mocked him…I told him he didn’t need to know anything about me, I accused him. I thought he would come back, or maybe we would run into each other and I would make some stupid joke or say something that would piss him off we would fight and make up.” Dean let out a humorless laugh and looked back down at Sam’s pale face and traced the moles next to his nose “now I can’t even do that.”

Suddenly Charlie sat up and crawled over Sam’s body and looked him over with wide eyes “maybe you can…the prophecy will fall against the darkness unless guided to the light.”

“So?”

“What if you’re the light?”

Dean made a face “you’re crazy I’m a vampire there’s nothing good about me—“

She shook her head “it doesn’t have to be he…he loved you and I think you love him even though you can, even though you shouldn’t you do and this might be the only way to save him.”

Dean blinked slowly “your telling me that if I…if I tell him he’ll wake up and then what? I turn? I get my soul back, lose it and lose myself? What good will that do him?”

“He’ll be alive.”

Dean turned away from her and looked back down at Sam and smiled softly as he brushed his icy cheek and took a deep breath “Sam…Sammy I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you; I shouldn’t have yelled I should have just been honest.” Dean leaned down and brushed his lips against Sam’s split ones “I love you…I love you so much I can’t stand it and I need you to come back to me.”

Sam’s finger twitched against Dean’s hand and he looked down with wide eyes as the color slowly returned to Sam’s face, his chest moving with slow inhalations before multicolored eyes popped open and a cracked breath left Sam’s body making him shoot straight up.

Sam let out a hacky cough, his hand shooting to his neck before turning and looking at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean grinned and opened his mouth to say something before a sharp pain shot through his chest, a searing flash of hot white soaring through his body making him fall back with a loud yell.

Sam reached forward but Charlie and Chad rushed behind him and shielded him as Dean rolled in the grass, his back arching up in agony as wrecked screams left him.

Dean rolled his head to look at Sam, his green eyes watery “ki—kill me.”

Sam’s brows furrowed and he shook his head quickly, he couldn’t speak yet, couldn’t find the strength to say words as he watched Dean roll in pain, begging for the end.

But he knew he couldn’t kill him.

Dean made a face before letting out a roar, his nails digging into the fresh dirt and his body plopping down and Sam closed his eyes, he knew the moment was over and Dean’s soul had left.

Slowly Sam placed his hands on the ground and carefully hoisted himself up and clenched his fists by his side as she cautiously walked to Dean’s side.

He reached his hand out to touch Dean’s shoulder when a calloused hand snatched his wrist and jerked him down; Dean rolling their bodies till Sam was below him.

Sam gasped as Dean leaned over him, his eyes black and a cruel smirk on his lips, his fangs peeking out past his plush lips Sam once craved.

“Hey there sweetheart, have I ever told you how good you look below me?”

Sam frowned and pushed up against Dean’s chest, he could see his friends start forward and turned his head and held his hand out for them to stop and shook his head.

Dean smirked and grabbed Sam’s hands and slammed them down next to his hand and pinned them there “seems your little joyride with death made you a little mute huh? Oh don’t worry it’ll pass.”

Sam’s bottom lip shook and he made a face, wanting to reach out and touch Dean, to make him snap out of it but he couldn’t so he lifted his head and pressed their noses together and tried to show his feelings through his eyes, hoping Dean would see.

A pause went by as Dean stared back before he snarled and slammed Sam down in the ground and rolled off him and bared his teeth down at him “I’m coming for you slayer as soon as your strengths back, as soon as I can hear that sassy mouth yapping at me getting me all hot and bothered I’m gonna do what I should have when I first met you.”


	16. Lost

Sam sat on his bed staring at his wall with his fists clenched on his knees and his eyes watering. He had known the dangers of Deans soul returning and then leaving, he knew he would be risky that’s why he had tried not to let Dean know how felt about him but it seemed Dean made that decision for them.

Sam wiped at his face and shook his head before moving to the end of his bed and lifting his trunk up to reveal the tools within it.

He slammed it back down and Sam let out a loud scream and crashed down in the floor and cried to himself. Dean had given his soul up for him; he had saved him even though he knew what the cost would be and how he didn’t know if he would get him back.

Sam took a deep breath and sat up. He was the slayer, he had a job to do therefore no matter how much he loved Dean if it came down to it he would do what he had to do.

 

Sam clenched his fists as he stood in front of Deans building, déjà vu hovering in his mind the only difference? This time he wasn’t here for a good reason.

He took a deep breath and lifted his leg and sent the door crashing open, splinters flying as he walked through the doorway with his eyes wide open and a stake in his hand—it might not do much good but it would help.

He could hear his footsteps on the ground as he looked around the empty apartment; as usual the place was spotless. And there was no sign of Dean.

He lowered his arm and looked around and felt his heart hurting at just the sight of it. Just as he turned to go he heard a stir and whirled around ready to fight when he saw Dean come out of the bathroom shirtless.

The vampire smirked at him and picked up a white shirt laying on the couch and threw it on “look who we have here a little slayer breaking and entering.”

Sam gulped “I was here to talk…to thank you for saving me I thought I was dead.”

Dean scoffed, his fangs showing through his gums as he snarled “mistake on my part I should have let you lie there it would have saved me a lot of trouble but then again I do love a challenge.”

Water overtook Sam’s eyes and his bottom lip trembled “this isn’t you…I know your souls been through a lot but if you could just—“

“Just what? Look deep into my heart? News flash Sammy I don’t have one. This is who I am, this is who I was before you came along you twisted my head and made me feel but that’s over now I’m back baby and I’m here to stay.”

Sam bit his lip and nodded reluctantly and wiped at his face “if that’s the way you want it…you do what you have to and so will I.”

Dean gave Sam a fake shiver and held his hands up mockingly “ooh is that a threat slayer? Am I supposed to be scared? You can’t kill me we both know that you have no options. Besides even if you could you wouldn’t you love me I know you do.”

Sam pursed his lips as rage filled him and spun around on the heel of his foot and lifted his leg and kicked at Dean’s chin knocking him back into the mirror on the wall causing it to shatter on him. He walked over and looked down at Dean “give me time.” He turned swiftly and marched out of the apartment and didn’t look back.

 

“You went and saw him? Sam I cannot stress how bad of an idea that was. He could have hurt you—”

Sam rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the table “you don’t have to I know it was I just…I wanted to see if could talk to him, to see if he was still there.”

“I told you to be careful of whom you trust. A shark is still a fish Sam looks can be deceiving.”

“I should have known this would happen. Why did I think he would be different? He’s a vampire their all the same. I was trained to kill them not get hot for them.”

Charlie reached over to rub his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile “there could still be a chance maybe this is just a phase he could snap out of it—“

“No…he won’t. You should have seen him even before he wasn’t like this. He’s not Dean anymore he’s back to being a Knight of Hell where his only concern is killing me. He’s going to need strength with his soul gone he’ll be coming for me soon and I need to be prepared.” Sam turned to Bobby “I think it’s time we trained again.”

Bobby watched as Sam went to the backroom to get ready and he sighed. He hadn’t wanted this tro happen, he had hoped that maybe Sam had found happiness, that maybe he could turn Dean around and change him. But it seemed evil would always stay evil.

When he made it to the back Sam was cracking his neck and slipping on his gloves “ready?”

Sam nodded as Bobby picked up his boxing mat and held it out “if we’re going to do this then you need to focus. Dean is not Dean anymore he is the enemy. He is a cold blooded killer and he’s coming for you and you need to be ready. Usually I would tell you not to be rebellious but in this case I want you to go for it.”

Sam took a deep breath and delivered a hard blow to Bobby’s glove making him stumble. One after the other the hits came and each time the strength grew till finally Bobby was pushed back against the wall.

He sat down the gloves and picked up sharp spikes and started hurling them at Sam smiling as he dodged them gracefully, his foot coming up to send the last one launching into the wall at full speed.

When Bobby left the room Sam was sending hard hits and kicks to the dummy standing in the room, his stake in one hand every so often turning and stabbing it in the heart. But it wasn’t enough.

If Sam was going to do this they would need Cain’s knife there was no other option.

“How is he?”

Bobby sat down and pulled out the file on Dean “shut down. Sam is one of the stoutest, most gifted slayers I’ve ever trained in any other case I have never distrusted his capabilities. But with Dean? I just don’t know if he will be able to kill him.”

“Does it matter? He can’t kill him without the knife.”

“I know. It seems I’m going to be traveling, we need it Sam needs it if he’s even going to attempt this.”

Chad crossed his arms and leaned back “I told him not to give into him—he should have killed the fucker when he had the chance.”

Charlie scowled and punched Chad in the arm “he loves him you dick—could you kill someone you love?”

“With all the shit Dean has done? Yeah I would.”

Charlie shook her head “he saved him. He knew what would happen to him but he did it anyway, no matter what he is right now I know Dean loves Sam. There has to be a way to bring him back and I’m going to find it.”

“Well while you’re doing that I’m going to take a trip to Azerbaijan to locate the knife. I know someone there and with a bit of luck they can help me find it.”


	17. Overload

Dean pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked through the cemetery, his eyes searching for the tomb that would grant him entry into Leo’s hidden lair.

When he finally found the cross bone entry he snarled and kicked the door in and slid the heavy boulder back, hopping down in the hole. He followed the torch lidden hallway till he made it to a spacious room where Leo was sitting behind a piano.

“Ah Dean I was wondering when I would see you.”

Leo paused and looked up and scanned him “I see you’ve been through quite the ordeal…lost your soul again did you?”

Dean snarled “yeah thanks to you I had to save the slayer.”

Leo smiled, his fangs gleaming in the light “well I couldn’t resist he smelled so sweet as I’m sure you know.”

Dean charged forward, his hand coming out to grip Leos throat making him gag his hands clawing at Dean as he leaned in “you listen to me you pathetic asshole you could have killed him, you did kill him. Prophecy or not you had no right to touch him.”

Leo laughed as he struggled in Deans hold “still a little sensitive I see.”

Dean squeezed tighter causing Leo to gag again “he’s mine. No one touches him but I got it?”

Leo nodded slowly, let out a relived breath as Dean stepped back “good.” Then unexpectedly he reached both hands out and sent a sharp tug to Leos head causing him to fall limply to the ground.

Dean looked down at Leo’s lifeless body and smirked “nothing personal Leo but I don’t share.”

Dean crawled out of the tunnel and dusted his jacket off intending on making his way back to his apartment but froze at the sound of a voice. Sam’s voice.

He ducked behind the statue and watched as Sam walked past him with Charlie by his side. He smirked to himself as Sam twirled the stake in his hand and nodded his head to whatever Charlie was saying, but he wasn't paying attention Dean could tell.

Finally Charlie reached out and stopped him and cocked her head “what’s going on?”

Sam sighed and turned his head in Dean’s direction making him jump back “nothing…”

Charlie scoffed “come on I’m not stupid… its Dean isn’t it?”

Dean cocked his head in interest and leaned closer to hear Sam.

“It’s just…what happened? I’m the slayer, I let Leo catch me off guard and because of that Dean had to sacrifice himself and look what happened. I shouldn’t be feeling these things for him I’m supposed to be finding a way to kill him.”

“Bobby’s taking care of that, when he called earlier he sounded like he was on the right track.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he stepped back. If they found that knife he knew that Sam’s friends would use it against him.

“I know…but what if I can’t do it? He told me I couldn’t kill him and he’s right. I love him Charlie I love him so much I can’t breathe and I know he loves me to he’s just…he’s not himself right now I can’t kill him for that.”

“Sam he’s dangerous. He’s not your Dean anymore he’s a killer.”

Sam ran his finger through his hair and crossed his arms “I know. Hopefully when the time comes I’ll do what I have to.”

Dean growled lowly and dug his fingers deep in the stature causing the sides to crumble. It seemed he would have to step further and take action if he wanted to keep Sam from doing his duty.

Sam tipped his head back and Deans eyes narrowed at the two small holes that were scabbing on his neck. Anger flashed through him at the thought of Leo taking what was his, Leo tasted Sam he had a part of him that Dean never got and it pissed him off.

Suddenly Sam turned and held his arm up as an arm shot up from the ground. He pushed Charlie back and hopped on a gravestone, waiting for the vamp.

The vamp popped up and shook himself off before looking around.

“Hey up here!” the vamp looked up as Sam leapt off the stone and sent a sharp hit to his nose causing him to stumble back. While caught off guard Sam kicked his leg up and nailed the vamp in the chest making him fall to the ground.

Sam leaned over ready to stake when the vamp skimmed his leg out and tripped Sam making him fall on his back with a groan. The vamp crawled over Sam and punched him in the fast making his head whip to the side.

Sam lifted his arms and gripped the vamps shoulders and pushed shoving him back letting Sam get up and cartwheel forward his foot hitting the vamp in the chin. He tossed his stake in the air and caught it easily, slamming it into the vamps chest.

Sam cracked his neck as the vamp turned into a pile of dust “and that’s how you clean up.”

Charlie laughed and walked over and looked down at the dust pile “let’s go catch that movie now.”

Sam pursed his lips “actually I think I’m just gonna head home…I’m tired.”

Charlie watched as Sam turned and started walking and she sighed sadly to herself as he turned the corner. She hated she couldn’t help heal his pain, but he would have to get through this on his own.

 

When Sam got home he fell back on his bed and spread his arms out to grip at the blue sheets on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, his brows furrowing as he lays in the dark, all the bad thoughts creeping in.  
A sound by his window had him sitting up; alert his hand already reaching for his weapon trunk under his bed.

“Don’t worry pet it’s just me.”

Sam squinted in the dark and once his eyes adjusted he spotted Dean leaning against the window, the moonlight accenting his pale skin and he scowled “what the hell are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d check up on my favorite little slayer.”

Sam froze the reminisce of the words sinking in as he realized Dean said the same thing when they first met. “Get out…get out now.”

Dean chuckled and pushed off the window “nah I think I’d rather stay, torment you a little long I do enjoy it.”

Sam stood up, picked up the picture next to his bed and hurled it at Dean the glass shattering over him “I came into this world kicking and screaming while covered in someone else’s blood and I have no problem with going out the same way get the hell out of here!”

Deans eyes darkened and suddenly Sam was thrown against the wall a cry leaving him “you listen to me you little bitch I’m not your little puppy dog anymore you can’t talk to me like that. I might be biding my time, waiting for the right moment but I’ll throw all of that to the fucking wind and kill you right here.”

“Do it.”

Dean twitched, startled “excuse me?”

Sam lifted his head off the wall and looked at Dean with watery eyes “do it. I’ve held on so tightly to you I’ve broken the bones in my fingers trying to make you stay. I don’t understand how one minute I was your world and the next I’m worthless. You lost your soul so therefore you lost your feelings for me? You can’t just touch my soul and then leave me! So fucking do it, kill me I don’t care anymore. I wish you never would have saved me.”

Dean blinked at Sam’s confession and dropped his eyes allowing Sam to fall to the ground in a sobbing heap as he leaned back against the door and looked at Dean with puffy eyes “you torment me every day. I changed for you, I threw away my morals for you and you drop me like last week’s trash. You should have left me there…you should have let Leo just kill me.”

Dean growled and turned his head “Leo’s dead.”

Sam frowned “what?”

“I killed him. I’m the only one who gets to hurt you sweetheart, the only one who brings you pain.”

Sam’s bottom lip trembled “I don’t want to love you anymore.”

Dean cocked his head and looked down at Sam and snorted “you’re pathetic…what kind of slayer are you?”

Dean turned and climbed through the window, sending Sam one last smirk before jumping out into the night and leaving Sam on the floor.


	18. Revolt

It had been a week since Dean had left Sam lying on the floor lying in his own puddles of tears. He knew he couldn’t wallow in his misery anymore; Dean wasn’t coming back which left only one option.

He would have to kill him.

Bobby had come back from his trip successful, the knife safely tucked into a locked cabinet till Sam needed to use it.

And he was dreading the day. But he knew it would come sooner or later.

Especially when Dean started rallying up his own gang of vamps to try and take down Sam. It seemed he had taken Leo’s place in the underworld down below officially becoming the reigning vamp considering next to Leos pile of ashes he was the eldest.

And Sam knew if he wanted to corner Dean alone he would have to get rid of the vamps he had entrusted.

So he pulled out his weapon trunk and took out every sharp knife and stake he could and paused. He would need something much bigger if he wanted to take them all out. He bent down and ducked under his bed his hand reaching for metal and pulled out the harpoon.

He took a deep breath and stood up and tossed it over his shoulder “it’s go time.”

 

Sam, along with Charlie and Chad, crept along the side of the mausoleum Dean was currently hiding out in with his fellow vamps having since abandoned the shabby apartment he had resided in. Chad handed him the harpoon and he loaded it quickly, cracked his neck and kicked the door down.

“What if Deans down there?”

“Then I guess will kill two birds with one stone though I doubt I’m that lucky. Deans not stupid.”

Sam pushed the heavy metal trap aside and jumped down into the hole, his boots splashing up water. He quietly made his way through the tunnel with his friends behind him and paused when he heard voices.

“Deans gonna have that slayer begging for mercy.” A vamp sneered as he threw down an empty body.

“I hope I’m there to see it, that pretty little slayer all tight and—“

“Hot? Sexy? Squirmy? Yeah I bet.” They shot up as Sam stepped out and rolled forward with the harpoon tucked behind his back and his brow raised.

“You got a lot of nerve slayer,” a vamp snarled, his teeth bloody and his hair stringy and Sam cringed “and you got a lot of ugly you should thank me I’m doing you a favor.”

The vamp smirked “you think you can take us all on? You and your little band of nerds?”

Sam shrugged “maybe not,” he wiggled his brows and pulled the harpoon out “but this can.”

He watched with glee as the vamps crowded together and turned to head for the back tunnel but Sam didn’t give them a chance as he laid the harpoon on his shoulder, levelled with the crowd of vamps and fired.  
The bullet soared through the air as Sam grabbed his friends and shielded them. The loud boom sounded and body parts rained over the tunnel as Sam slowly looked up.

He got up and dusted himself off, placed his hands on his hips and smiled “job well done don’t you think?”

Chad looked around and nodded his head “I’d say you really blew em’ away.”

Sam and Charlie snorted before they all cracked up. Chad threw his arm around Sam “let’s get out of here.”

As they climbed through the tunnels and pushed through way through the hole and back out into the cool night air for the first time in weeks Sam felt at peace. Not happy, not sad just at peace.

Little did he know a certain someone was watching them.

Dean scowled at Sam and his gang strolled out of the now ruined tomb with happy grins on their faces. His eyes faded to black as he spotted Chads arm tucked around Sam’s shoulder and he growled lowly at the sight.

“Did Bobby tell you? He found the knife.”

Dean’s face dropped and his hands clenched as he listened to Charlie talk.

“Oh?”

“Sam I know you don’t—“

“No I…I know I have to. I just wish I didn’t.”

Charlie made a face and checked her watch “shoot I’m late… I’m sorry guys I gotta run I’m missing game night.”

Chad rolled his eyes and Sam gave her an amused smile “well run off don’t wanna be late.”

Charlie gave them both the finger and took off in a jog leaving Sam and Chad as they slowly made their way through the graveyard.

Dean watched as Chad’s brow furrowed, a clear sign he was thinking of something, and then he stopped and moved to stand in front of Sam making his feet scuff as he came to a halt.

Sam frowned “you ok? You look a little pale.”

Chad gulped and nodded like he was reassuring himself “Sam there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Ok?”

“I…I’ve had some feelings for a while now and then Dean happened and well what I’m trying to say is—what I’m saying is I think no I know that…I’m in love with you.”

Dean shot up from behind the bushes he was hiding behind ready at any moment to rip the little fucking prick apart. But he stopped as he noticed Sam’s startled face and smirked to himself as his body relaxed.

There would be no reason to intervene Sam would rip him apart just fine.

Sam let out a shaky breath and bit at his lip nervously “Chad… your my best friend and I couldn’t imagine my life without I mean you’ve really been there for me it’s just—I can’t I mean I love you I do don’t get me wrong I just I can’t love you like that.”

Chads face hardened as he shut himself down “because of him? After all his done to you, your still in love with him?”

Sam smiled sadly “yes. Dean is evil, the spawn of Satan himself, he’s manipulative and cold and I shouldn’t love him I should hate him and I do God I hate him so much I can’t stand it. But my heart still belongs to him I don’t want it to I wish I could love you back I wish I could love anyone else.” He sobbed and let out a wrecked cry “I’m sorry I really am and even though I have to kill him I still love him.”

Dean made a noise of pain and clutched at his chest again, hissing as a sharp sting vibrated through his chest. He looked back up at Sam and his eyes widened as he stumbled back in realization. He couldn’t let this happen, not again. He stumbled his way across the graveyard leaving Sam and Chad behind and burst through the doors of an empty crypt and fell back against a coffin and panted as he rubbed at his chest.  
The feeling was familiar, the night he sacrificed himself to Sam popping up in his mind and he snarled. He couldn’t let this happen again, he couldn’t fall into the trap… there was only one thing to do.

It was time to kill the slayer.


	19. Near

Bobby winced against the bright light, his eyes shutting hard once again. He couldn’t remember where the headache came from, or why he felt so groggy. And he wasn’t sure why he was lying on the ground.

He opened his eyes again and jumped. Dean was lying on the ground next to him with his arms folded a smirk on his face “well hey Bobby I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna wake up.”

Bobby scowled and moved into a sitting position “what the hell do you want?”

“You have something I want Bobby, something I lost a long time ago. I’m gonna need it back.”

Bobby snorted and looked up at Dean with hazy eyes “you think I’m stupid enough to have it? You think I didn’t know you would come for me? Well sorry to break it to you but I don’t have the knife anymore…Sam does and he’s ready to use it.”

Dean’s face darkened and he leaned back a low growl coming from him. If Sam had the knife there was no doubt he was on his way here which meant he had to come up with a plan.

Dean delivered a hard hit to the side of Bobby’s head knocking him back out and he kicked his side hard sending him flying to the other side of the room.  
“Fuck!”

 

Sam lifted up his pants leg and tucked the knife securely. He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling it up in a low pony and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders back.

He turned to face his friends and took a deep breath “so you’re going to be looking for another way right? And your gonna let Chad know?”

Charlie nodded as she held Deans file close to her chest “I promise I’ll do whatever I can Sam.”

He nodded “you ready?”

Chad wiggled his brows and cracked his knuckles “been ready.” Oh and he had, his been waiting for this moment since the day he met Dean.

Sam strolled through the graveyard with his duffle bag and Chad right behind him “how do you know where he is?”

Sam made a noise as they neared the crypt “I always know where he is. When we get in here I want you to head straight for Bobby and get him out.”

“Why do you think he has Bobby?”

“Because if he’s as smart as I think he is he’ll suspect Bobby still has the knife so he’s gonna try and get it from him but I’m assuming by now he knows that’s not going to happen.”

Sam peeped down and spotted Bobby in a corner with a bloody face. He took a deep breath and jumped down into the hole, Chad following after him and rushing over to help Bobby up and gently maneuvered him up the ladder.

Dean turned around slowly, his eyes flashing black as he smirked at Sam “look who we have here, a little slayer who lost his way.”

Sam clenched his fists and cracked his neck “I think you’re the one who lost his way Dean not me.”

Dean snickered and paced before him “you came here to what? Kill me? We both know you can’t do it.”

Sam raised a brow and reached down for his boot and pulled out the knife and held it high so it would gleam in the soft light and smirked deviously “maybe a week ago I couldn’t but you’re not my Dean and I’ll have no problem slitting your throat open if that’s what it takes.”

Dean snarled and bared his teeth before stomping his hand reaching out for Sam’s throat but missed as Sam ducked out of the way and lifted his leg up and kicked Dean right in the throat making him stumble back.

Sam stood up straight and lowered his eyes “nice try, but I’m here for a fight.” He jumped up and grabbed onto the railing above his head and kicked his feet out only for Dean to grab a hold of him and twist making him fall on his back giving Dean a chance to crawl over him and hold him down. He leaned down till his teeth grazed Sam’s neck, right over the scar Leo left making him growl. He leaned back and pressed a finger against the sensitive spot making Sam gasp “I see Leo left his mark maybe I should leave one of my own?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he bucked up to knock Dean off him but he didn’t budge so he threw his head forward till it collided with Deans forehead making him let go of his hand giving him time to reach back for his stake so he could drive it into Deans back.

Dean cried out and fell over and Sam rolled away before flipping back and setting himself up. Dean staggered up and reached back and carefully pulled the stake out and let out a gasping laugh and threw the stake away “nice…I see you haven’t lost your touch.”

Sam stepped back and looked down at the knife that had been flung across the room in their tumble and he hoped Charlie was searching for a way out so he didn’t have to end this in the way he thought.

Chad watched as Sam and Dean fought before him and he winced as Dean shot out and knocked Sam on his back. He reached down for his phone that was buzzing in his pocket and flipped it open “yeah?”

“Chad? Where’s Sam?”

Chad winced “a little busy you got something?”

He heard Charlie flipping pages “yeah I think so. Im looking through Deans file and I reread the part of him losing his soul and I think that if maybe he feels love again I mean real love it could reverse it.”

“Isn’t that what got him here in the first place?”

“Yes but he confessed his love Sam didn’t have the chance to confess his. I think if Sam tells him how he really feels it could fix it tell him ok?”

Chad bit his lip and slowly nodded before closing his phone and shutting Charlie off and continued to watch Sam dodge Dean’s hits.

He wouldn’t tell him.

This needed to end, Sam needed to be dispatched from this monster and this was the only way.

Sam wailed out and stumbled back as Dean punched him in the nose slowing him down and allowing Dean to jump up and kick him in the face making him fall against the wall.

“Looks like you’re out of lives little kitty.”

He picked up the knife and closed his eyes and savored the power that was back in his hands once again, the mark on his arm twitching with delight and as he thrust it at Sam his hazel eyes snapped open and he reached out and grabbed it between his own hands and knocked the knife out of Dean’s hands so it fell into his own “not quite.”

Sam lifted the bottom of his palm up and knocked Dean back he threw the knife in the air and got it gracefully as he stepped up and jumped on the stone casket that was nearby and moved to stab Dean in the heart when he froze.

God why didn’t he think of it before.

Dean looked up from where he was panting and Sam lowered his hand “I should have never let myself get fucking attached to you I’m gonna kill you just like I should have when we met.”

Sam dropped the knife and jumped down from where he was perched “if loving you kills me tonight, then I was ready for death the moment I saw you.”

Dean’s eyes twitched and Sam took a deep breath “I love you and its killing me. Its always been you Dean even when I didn’t want it to be, even when it broke my heart over and over again, no matter what you’ve done to me I love you.”

Dean snarled and moved back his hand coming up to clutch his chest “shut up!” he backhanded Sam making him fall back on the ground as Dean climbed over him his hands coming to his neck and gripped hard.

Sam choked out a breath and reached up to tug at Deans hands and gasped out “I wish I wouldn’t have trusted him, I wish you didn’t have to sacrifice yourself for me but I don’t regret loving you and I never will.”

Dean growled and slammed Sam’s head against her ground making his vision blur for a second “I love you Dean I know you love me to I saw it in your eyes you can’t lie to me. You can hurt me, break me, kill me I don’t care because I will still love you, I’ll always love you.”

Dean’s face contorted into one of pain and he fell back off Sam allowing him to breathe in a hulk of air as he struggle against the dirty ground a bright flair of pain welling in his chest as he rolled around. He looked at the knife lying on the ground and turned to Sam with watery eyes “k—kill me.”

Sam shook his head “never.”

He arched up and yelled out into the cold night making the walls shake and the floor crack underneath him as the welt of his power filled the room.

Finally he crashed back on the ground and let out a crushing sigh as the pain subsided and relief filled him.

Sam slowly moved over to stand next to Dean who blinked up at him slowly like he was a new person “S—Sammy?”

Tears filled his eyes and he let out a sob and fell to his knees next to Dean and threw himself at him, collapsing on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and held him tight as his shirt dampened from his tears “you saved me…”

Sam gripped his shirt tight and wiped at his face and reached out to touch Deans scruff “of course I did I had to return the favor.” 

Dean smiled and moved to sit up his hands never leaving Sam “I love you.”

Sam’s eyes widened as they waited for something to happen but Dean just smirked and pushed his hair back “sucks for you baby I’m here to stay.”


	20. Once More With Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it :( I really enjoyed writing this, i might do a sequel if y'all are up to it. Let me know!

Sam knows he probably should have contacted Bobby and let him know the problem was solved, that he didn’t have to use the knife and Dean was ok. He should call Charlie and tell her there was no need to keep looking for a solvent he figured it out on his own. He should tell Chad he won.

But instead he followed Dean back to his apartment and they silently walked in, the air awkward and filled with tension as they thought back to what could have happened.

Sam slowly sat on the couch and kept his eyes down as Dean stood in the middle of the room his face blank and his emotions still.

Sam lifted his head as Dean took a deep breath like he wanted to speak then shook his head and finally turned to Sam “would you have done it?”

“Done what?” 

“Killed me…if you couldn’t have saved me would you have killed me?”

Sam turned his head and winced like he was in pain, his arms crossing as he folded in on himself the slayer now gone and left was a boy trapped in the middle of a question he didn’t want. Finally he sighed “I think so…I don’t know where it came from but I knew the only chance I had at getting you back was telling you how I felt.” Sam looked up with water filled eyes and gave a shaky gasp “I love you Dean I do but if it had come down to it, if I had no choice I would have killed you If only to save innocent people.”

Dean nodded and crossed his arms and turned his head “if I had a flicker of a moment I would have told you to do it. I wouldn’t have blamed you Sam after everything I did to you, you should have offed me sooner.”

Sam stood up and moved towards Dean, his hands reaching out and rubbing at freckled arms “I couldn’t…I acted brave, I pretended that I could do it but I can’t. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I hate that it had to be you someone I’m supposed to hate but maybe that was the point? Maybe I was supposed to find you, to let you in I don’t regret a single moment of what we shared. When you turned when you said and did those things to me yeah you hurt me, you broke my heart I let you in and you shattered me but it wasn’t really you that was the old you. I don’t blame you Dean.”

Sam watched as Dean’s face worked as he struggled to control his emotion and he twisted his neck before reaching out and tugging Sam to him, his arms wrapping around in a constricting grip as he buried his face in Sam’s hair. Sam reached up and held onto Dean’s strong back and snuggled deep in his arms and smiled against his shoulder.

When they pulled back Sam bit his lip nervously and gripped Dean’s hand and started pulling him toward the bed lying off center in the room. Dean let out a breath and followed gradually not speaking a word. He lowered Sam on the bed and crawled over top him and looked him over “you sure?”

Sam gulped and nodded with a smile and smoothed his hands down Dean’s shoulders “beyond sure…I think we’ve been leading up to this moment for a while.”

Dean smirked “since that day in the alley?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the memory “unfortunately.”

Dean snickered and leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away and did the same to Sam and looked him over and wiggled his brows “so beautiful.” He pressed light kisses to Sam’s neck and slowly moved down his body ridding him of clothes as he went.

Sam let out a shaky breath as Dean moved back up and green eyes locked with hazel. They both shared an anxious smile and Sam thought it was funny. Dean was a vampire over 200 hundred years old and here he was about to have sex with Sam and he was shaking from nerves. Sam knew he had done this before, Sam had done this before neither one of them virgins but the situation, what they had been through Sam thought maybe they had a reason to be tense after all it was forbidden.

Sam relaxed his body as Dean reached down with a careful hand and gently slid a finger inside making his eyes shut at the feeling his body arching up into the feeling. Dean watched with curious eyes as Sam moved with his hand his hands reaching up to grip Dean’s shoulders squeezing so tight he thought they might pop off.

Dean moved his hand back and placed it next to Sam’s head and without another thought pushed in. Sam winced as his body opened up to Dean, the last time he had sex was about a year ago with Rickey Adams in the backseat of his mustang and it hadn’t ended well.

He tilted his head back as Dean slowly thrusted repeatedly his hands clutching at the sheets a deep groan welling inside him as Dean pressed against a sweet spot.

Dean closed his eyes tight as he bent his head down to suck at Sam’s neck till a deep bruise appeared and he licked at it hungrily. He pulled back as the pressure built in his lower belly and he slowed his pace if only to make it last a little longer. 

His fangs emerged pushing his lips back the pleasure filling inside him and he watched full of arousal as Sam let out a long moan and arched his back pushing himself closer to Dean. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and squeezed tight causing red marks to instantly appear on his waist if Dean was human he would probably be dead from the grip.

He reached up and griped the headboard the wood cracking under his death grip as he pounded into Sam at an inhuman rate the whimpers and moans filling the room only urging him on.

“D—Dean I can’t—“

Dean growled and nipped at Sam’s pink lips no words spoken as they breathed into each other before Sam let out a cry and came between their bellies Dean following suit and collapsing on top of Sam’s spent body.

He slowly rolled off to the side as Sam took in a deep breath and threw his arm over Sam’s waist and held tight.

When Sam finally emerged from Dean’s hold hours later he woke refreshed with a feeling of content as he looked down at a still sleeping Dean. He reached over and trailed his fingers over freckles and smiled before getting up and dressing. He knew he had explaining to do.

He arrived at the library where he knew his friends were waiting. Bobby stood instantly his face still bruised “where the hell have you been?”

“You left me man what the hell?”

Sam held his hands up “I’m sorry…I was with Dean.”

Charlie grinned “so it worked then?”

Sam frowned “what?”

“What I told Chad?”

Sam blinked and slowly turned his eyes to a guilt lidden Chad. Sam scoffed “you knew?”

Chad cursed “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew you would go back to him and he’s not good for you Sam all he does is hurt you, you deserve more—“

“That’s for me to decide!” Sam shook his head and sighed “it doesn’t matter he’s fine, it worked I told him I loved him and it worked. I’m not going to kill him, I don’t think I would have been able to if he hadn’t of changed back. I love him I know he’s the enemy and I know just because he’s decent doesn’t mean others will be the same. I’m not going to stop slaying vamps but I won’t touch him.”

His friends grew silent “now if you’ll excuse me I have a life to live.”


End file.
